Celebrity Status
by simplecrafter
Summary: Eli is a big celebrity, he happens to talk to one of his fans online and instant connection sparks between them. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY. I don't know why the hell I'm doing this while I'm writing 3 stories but oh well, I couldn't resist**

Clare head upstairs quickly after a long day at school and grabbed her laptop. She quickly signed on facerange and went to Elijah's page. He said earlier that week at 5 today, he would be answering fans questions, comments, everything for a whole half hour. Clare had been thinking about this for so long, to just get a response from him would be too unreal.

She gazed his latest post, _Start leaving those questions!_

She frowned when she realized there were already a whole bunch of fans posting on his wall already and thought there was a less of a chance she would get a response.

She bit her inner lip trying to think of a question not wanting it to be a simple question she knew anyone would ask.

She click the box and began to type, _"I know you probably don't have time to read a lot, but who's your favorite author?" _She posted and immediately realized how stupid that question was. Who asks their favorite celebrity about books? How more boring could she get?

As she began thinking of another question, she received a notification. She clicked it and read,

_**Eli Goldsworthy**__ had commented on your post._

Her eyes widened and mouth fell agape. She immediately went back to his page to read his reply.

_Good question, it's different. Probably Palahniuk_

FDSNFDSNFDJNFDJ. That was her exact reaction. Not only did he respond, they had the same favorite author. She questioned replying again or just asking another question. She clicked reply,

_Same and I love Hughes, amazing writer!_

Was teen heartthrob Eli seriously talking to her? Writing her back? I mean of course was replying to all his fans but she didn't care. He took time out of his day to write _her_ and she couldn't have been happier. A few minutes passed, and she figured he wouldn't respond. He had tons of fans to respond to. Why would he take his time to have a conversation with one?

That is until her message icon lit up. She clicked it and just when her day couldn't get any better. Eli had messaged her.

She read the message,

_I love him too. You have good taste in authors. And I hope you don't mind me messaging, I just didn't want to talk on my wall, too many fans posting questions_

She bit her lip she replied, _I don't mind at all. And thanks, so do you. I hope I'm not sounding too fangirlish, but you're an amazing actor :)_

_Thanks a lot, I appreciate it. And someone's very pretty in their profile picture ;) _

Clare's eyes widened as she continued to read over the last message. Elijah did not just call her pretty. She screamed and scurried the house. She squealed to her mom and dad and ran back upstairs. After she was all calmed to an extent, she typed back

_That kind of just made my life. I can't stop blushing, thanks so much. _She quickly grabbed her phone out of her bag and called Alli.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god Alli, guess what?"

"I know, Elijah's answering fans."

"Not only that, I'm messaging him and he just called me pretty."

"Are you serious? Clare, don't lie."

"I'm so serious, come over. I'm fangirling by myself here."

"I'll be there in like 5 minutes." And with that Alli hung up. Clare realized he didn't respond back but she got a notification instead. She clicked it and led her to her profile picture, indicating someone commented.

"Oh my god." She muttered to herself when she realized Eli commented saying, _cutie (;_

How is this happening? My future husband, favorite celebrity, the cutest guy ever, my biggest crush is calling me cute. This is too surreal.

They continued to message for quite a while and Alli was the witness. Both girls had abandoned their homework figuring they'll make it up, talking to Elijah was more important. They continued to message until Eli said he had to sign out. Clare was kind of sad but figured they'll talk again.

"Can't believe that just happened." Clare exhaled.

"I know, you're so lucky."

Clare squealed, "God, he's so perfect."

Alli smiled at her giddy friend. Both girls got ready for bed and lied in Clare's queen side bed.

"I still cant believe the Elijah called me pretty."

"Way to be smug Clare."

She giggled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**XXXX A week later**

Clare was confronted with many unfamiliar faces the all week, the girls saying they saw Eli commented on her picture. She faked a smile and nodded not bothering to tell them they were messaging all night. Clare had a free period and made her way to the lab. She made sure to sit in the back so no teachers can spot her when she went on facerange. She signed on and realized she had a message from Eli.

She just hoped this would be a regular thing.

_Hey beautiful, how are you?_

There was no doubt that Eli was evidently flirting with her and she wasn't gonna sit back like an awkward turtle and not flirt back.

_Hey handsome :) I'm good. Everyone saw your comment on my picture and came up to me like oh my god, he commented on your picture_

She surprisingly got a quickly reply, " _Better not tell them we're talking or you'll get attacked :p Can I tell you something?_

_I won't (: and of course, what is it?_

_I like you._

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and looked around the lab. She realized no one was in it and hit the table a couple of times trying to express her happiness. Her lip quivered as she replied

_You barely know me but thanks. I think you just aim to make me blush :p I like you too but that probably means nothing coming from a fan_

_You're more than just a fan, Clare _

They continued to talk until the bell rang and Clare told him she had to go. She said she'll talk to him later and quickly made her way towards her next class. She suddenly ran into Alli in the hallway and pulled her aside,

"Oh my god, guess what?"

"What?" Alli asked confused.

"Eli just told me he liked me."

"What? After a week?"

"I mean we've talked nonstop since so it's okay. But I told him he barely knows me but I don't care, this is still like mindblowing right now."

"You're one lucky girl, but I'm gonna be late for Perino so I'll talk to you later."

Clare nodded and they departed to different classes.

**XXXX 2 week later**

Clare was lying down in her bed, she finished all her homework in school. She gotten her period earlier that day and her stomach was in severe pain. She heard her laptop ring from the other side the room. She groaned as she got up to get it off her computer desk. She opened it and saw it was a message from facerange. She knew it was from Eli and smiled inwardly.

_Hey, do you have webcam?_

Her eyebrows rose, _Um yeah why?_

_Do you want to videochat?_

Her eyes widened at his offer, _I'm sick, I don't want you to see me like this_

_Please, I want to talk to you through VC. See your pretty face (:_

_Okay ( : Only because you're special. My username is clare-e_

_Okay, sign on!_

She seriously was not about to videochat with a TV star. Just too unreal to believe. She wanted to make herself look the least bit presentable while she was feeling like crap. She put on her makeup, tied her curls up and put on a cute shirt. She hopped back on her bed and signed onto Skype, assuming that was the video program he wanted her to use.

She impatiently waited for him to send the request and sat anxiously. Suddenly, her laptop started going off. Elijah-G was requesting a videochat. She held in her breath as she clicked accept. Her heart beat picked up tremendously as the chat was loading.

Suddenly his face loaded on her screen, "Hey Clare."

**:p CLIFFY. WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAME HOME TO LIKE 30 EMAILS RELATING TO THIS STORY. THANK YOU!**

** And yes MICKEYS25, the title is from Marianas Trench, favorite band :3 I hope I didnt move to fast**

**Enjoy though**

"Hey." She softly spoke not believing she was video chatting with him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I feel like crap right now. Kinda can't believe I'm video chatting with you."

Eli smirked, "Why are you sick?" He questioned.

She blushed, "I have my period."

"Oh." Eli bluntly responded. "Sorry I made you come on."

"No it's fine, it was worth it."

Eli smirked, "You're cuter than in your pictures."

"Thank you." She blushed. "And you're hotter than every poster I have." She laughed.

"Thanks. Where do you live in Toronto?"

"How did you know that?"

"It's on your page."

"Oh sorry, I forgot it was on there. I live near my school so near Degrassi. Why?"

"Just wanted to know, you seem so nervous talking to me."

"Kind of." She muttered.

"Why?"

"Because you're this big star and you're so cute and I don't wanna do something stupid in front of you."

"I'm not a big star, I'm a normal guy and who cares if you act stupid in front of me? Just be you."

"It's hard, knowing you like me I'm trying not to doing something silly."

"Clare, I already like you. If anything, talking to you like this is making me like you even more.

She blushed and hung her head low, trying to hide her warm cheeks.

"Clare, you're beautiful. I just want you to be yourself for me."

She bit her lip and nodded, "I will, promise."

"Did stuff around school blow over? With me commenting on your picture."

"Yeah it did, thankfully. My best friend knows we've been talking and she just squeals every time I mention you. And she has the biggest crush on your costar."

"Who?"

"Drew."

"Got it, I could get him to talk to her."

"You shouldn't, she'll just like die if she finds out."

Eli laughed in reply. They continued to talk over video chat until Clare needed to go to bed.

**XXXX 3 days later, Friday**

Since the first time they video chatted, Clare and Eli did so every night talking about everything. She grew more comfortable with him and didn't bother putting an effort into looking pretty anymore while going on Skype.

Clare and Alli grabbed their food and walked to their lunch table.

"Yeah, I was telling him you like Drew."

"What did he say?"

"He was like he could get Drew to talk to you but I don't think he was serious."

Alli sadly nodded and they continued to eat and converse. "Clare Edwards, to the office please, Clare Edwards." They heard on the announcement.

Clare looked at Alli confused and got up making her way to the office. She suddenly felt someone wrap their hands over her eyes.

"Um who is this?"

"Guess."

"I…I don't know." The person took their hands off her eyes and she turned her around. Her jaw dropped, "Oh my god." Eli was standing right in front of her with his trademark smirk.

She covered her mouth, holding in the unshed tears. She wrapped her arms around him taking him in a hug, "I can't believe you're here."

"I came for you." They pulled back from the hug. "Oh my god." She said once again simply staring at him.

"You alright?" Eli chuckled.

"Not really, this is insane. I'm so glad you're here, I have to go to the office though."

"No you don't, I told your principal to call you out. I didn't want to go in and everyone attack me."

She smirked, "You're crazy." Eli smiled and pulled her closer to him. He cupped her cheek, "Can I kiss you beautiful?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Their faces grew closer to each other as they glanced between their lips and eyes. Eli licked his lips before he captured her lips in a kiss. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Their lips slowly moved over each other's, Eli dove his tongue in her mouth and Clare happily accepted. They continued to make out in the hallway until Eli pulled back, "Where's your friend?"

"Alli?" She questioned. Eli nodded.

"She's inside."

"Go get her."

"Okay." Clare said oblivious to his plan and walked back in the lunchroom.

"Alli, come."

"What happened with Simpson?"

"Nothing, just come. "Alli threw out her lunch and followed Clare into the hallway.

"Oh my god, Clare." She said looking from Clare to Eli.

"Hi. "Alli smiled giving him a hug.

"So I heard you like Drew."

"Like is an understatement." She laughed.

"Wait right here." He said before running out of the school. Clare and Alli switched confused glances between each other. Eli soon came back with no other than Drew walking behind.

"Oh my god." She began to cry. She ran over to him and hugged him. Drew smiled and hugged her back.

"I heard you're a big fan." Drew said to Alli. "Yes, thank you so much Eli."

"No problem. When do you guys have to get back to class?"

"Like in 40 minutes." Clare responded.

"Drew, just have her back before she's late." Drew nodded as Eli and Clare departed.

"You're amazing." Clare said looking up at him as they walked with their arm around each other.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "How did you know my school was here?"

"I remember you told me, I live in British Columbia so it wasn't that far."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you lived in Canada?"

Eli shrugged, "I don't know but I'm glad I came down."

"I am too, where are we going?"

"I don't know, you tell me. This is your neighborhood."

"Let's just sit in the park."

Eli nodded as they began making their way there, "What are you gonna do after school?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Can you pick me up?"

"If we can go back to your house."

Clare nodded, "But when my parents come home, you'll have to leave."

"That's fine." He responded as they sat down on the bench in the park.

They interlocked hands as Clare rested her head on his shoulder.

"Eli…"

"Hmmm?"

"I thought you were filming."

"No, we're on hiatus. We start again next month."

He tilted Clare's face up to look at him. "You're so fuckin beautiful." She captured his lips in a kiss and they moved over each other's. Eli ran his hands along her side as they continued to kiss until Clare pulled back.

"We have to get back."

Eli pouted.

"After school, we can spend all the time together."

"Okay." He said getting up, taking her hand and began making their way back to Degrassi. Throughout there walk, so many thoughts were running through her mind? She had made out with Eli. Her celebrity crush. Were they in a relationship now or…?

XXX

They soon arrived back in front of the school, "I'll see you later."

Clare nodded, "Just call me after."

"Alright." He gave a chaste kiss and she headed back in the building. She went straight to her locker and was immediately attacked by Alli.

"Oh my god, I love you so much."

Clare giggled and tried to breath within her best friend's tight hug, "Love you too, what happened between you guys?"

"We got to know each other, we went to The Dot and he kissed my cheek. And I have his number, life has officially been made."

"I'm happy for you."

"What happened to you and Eli?"

"We went to the park and we made out twice AND he's coming over after school."

"Are you guys like an item now?" Alli asked.

"I actually don't know, we've talked for a while and I mean we made out so…I don't know. We haven't talked about it."

"You should ask him, when he goes back to filming and goes to all those parties, there's bound to be someone who hits on him."

"I know that but I don't wanna be upfront like that."

"It's the only way you can find out Clare." She sighed and nodded, closing her locker, both making their way to AP Bio.

XXXX

Clare sat on the steps of Degrassi waiting for Eli. She had been waiting for 15 minutes and saw all the students were trailing out. She wanted to make her way home alone but she figured waiting Eli would be worth it.

She soon saw him running towards her, "I'm so sorry." He said out of breath.

"What took you so long?"

"I was at my friend's house and I didn't see your text so I didn't know you were out already. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Shall we go?" Eli asked holding his hand out. She smiled interlocking hands with him and began making their way to her house.

They soon arrived in front of her house. She unlocked it and they began making their way up to her room.

"This is awkward." Eli said looking around the few posters of his face hanging on her wall.

"Sorry, I forgot they were here." She said awkwardly taking them down.

"Clare, it's fine."

"No, I'll take it off." She set them aside on her desk and looked back to him awkwardly.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay." He said walking up to her. "You're not the only one."

She awkwardly looked down at her shoes. Eli tilted her face up by her chin, "What did I tell you about being nervous about me?"

"Sorry, I just….this is weird."

"What's weird about it?"

"Because I'm not used to be people liking me especially this big TV star. I've only had one boyfriend in my life and he cheated on me. I'm not used to this and I'm afraid of messing up in front of you." She confessed.

"Your ex cheated on you?" He asked his eyebrows cringing together.

"Not really, he liked and flirted with this girl while we were still together and then broke up with me for her."

"Well he's a jackass. And I don't want you to care about messing up in front of me, I want you to be stupid and make mistakes. You're amazing Clare, just please…I don't want you to treat me like a big star."

"That's kinda hard since I've had a crush on you since I was like 10."

"Well try."

"Okay." She whispered. "Do you want to a movie?" She asked.

"Sure." Clare roamed through her set of movies.

"Do you have any horror movies?" Eli asked from her bed.

"No, I hate horror movies. We're watching A Walk to Remember."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "One of my favorite movies."

Clare put it in and hopped in her bed and crawled under the covers.

"Do you want some of the blanket?" She asked.

"I want you to sit on my lap."

She tried to prevent her blush and sat in between her legs. Eli leaned against the headboard as Clare lied on Eli's chest. They pulled the blanket up towards their waist and Eli wrapped his arms around her.

"Have you seen this before?" She asked looking up at him.

He shook his head, "I've heard about it, what's it about?"

"You'll see." She responded as it began to play.

XXXX

It was about half way through the movie, at this point Jamie was telling Landon she was 'sick'. Unshed tears formed in Clare's eyes. Eli kissed her cheek. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Isn't this so good?"

"Not my type of movie." She playfully rolled her eyes and continued to watch the movie.

After about an hour later, the movie soon ended. "That's so sad." Eli commented.

"I know but it's so cute." Clare said turning around to face him completely.

"It's alright."

"You have no heart."

"Then why is it that I like you?"

She blushed pecking his lips.

"I have to get ready to go. Gotta travel all the way back home."

"When am I gonna see you again?" She asked.

"I don't know, just let me know when you want me to come down and I will."

"I don't even want you to leave."

"I can come after every other weekend. I'll at least try."

She nodded as Eli threw on his jacket and shoes. She walked him downstairs, "Thanks for coming to see me."

Eli smirked and pulled her close by the belt loops of her pants.

"Eli…"

"Yeah?"

"Are we….are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Are we just dating?" She asked biting her lip nervously.

"I guess, I don't know. What do you want?"

"I want to be with you." She muttered.

Eli smirked and pulled her even closer, "Twist my rubber arm, girlfriend." He responded seductively pulling leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. Their lips moved in sync against each other. Clare hesitantly brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck. She wrapped one leg around his and he hoisted her up. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and they continued to kiss until Eli pulled back, pecking her lips.

"I'll call you later. We can video chat depending on what time I get home."

"Okay, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll be back." He kissed her lips one last time. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." She waved goodbye as he made his way to go pick up Drew to make their back to B.C.

**WHY AM I NOT FEELING GOOD ABOUT THIS? REVIEW? IDEAS?**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot for the reviews. I do realize them getting in a relationship was fast but this wont be a long story so I'm basically just getting to it. THANKS **DEAR SIMPLECRAFTER** FOR YOU AMAZING REVIEW. I WILL MARRY YOU (:

I will try to update Count Your Blessings later today but the chapter really sucks so I've been revising it. Sorry I've been taking so long.

About 3 weeks later

Clare was sitting up in bed typing up her essay. It was about 1 am and she still wasn't done. Her legs rested interlocked with her laptop on her lap. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she had on her glasses. She arrived home at about 7 and was beyond frustrated at this point and simply wanted to give up.

She suddenly heard ruffling on her balcony. She glanced up at it but didn't notice anything unusual. She reversed her attention back to her essay.

Once again, she heard ruffling on her balcony. She got up and opened it, walking out. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned around and saw Eli, "What are you doing here?"

"That was really stupid of you to come out here, it could have been a killer or a burglar."

"That's true, whatever. Why are you here?"

"No hi, no kiss? I traveled all the way on the jet to see you."

"Hi Eli." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"3 weeks and that's all I get?" He pouted. She rolled her eyes and held his hand, pulling him into her room. She closed the balcony and hopped back on her bed.

"You can stay but I have an essay to do so you can't bother me."

Eli hopped down behind her on the bed, Clare sitting in between his legs.

"One kiss first." She turned around and attached her lips to his. They kissed for a bit until Clare pulled back, sucking on his bottom lip.

"What is the essay about?" Eli questioned as she typed away.

"Is racism a justification for slavery? That's not even why it's taking me so long. My teachers insist we use Chicago style."

Eli softly gave kisses to her neck and shoulder as Clare continued to finish her essay.

"Oh my god." He heard her say.

"What's wrong?"

"No, no, no." He heard her mutter.

"Clare, what happened?"

"Eli look, the essay. It's gone."

"What?" He asked looking at the computer.

She tried undoing the typing but that did nothing. She attempted and attempted and the essay wouldn't come back.

She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "Clare, it's okay."

"No it's not." She said moving away. "Do you know how long it took me to write that?" She questioned pacing her room. Eli got up and stopped her from moving, "Calm down Clare."

"I have to write all 10 pages over."

"No you don't."

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'll do it."

"No Eli, it's my essay."

"And you're tired as hell and need to get sleep."

"The teacher knows my writing Eli, you cant."

"Do you want to sleep or not?"

"Yes but…."

"I got it Clare."

"Eli, you're not doing it."

"Either you let me do it or I leave."

Clare sighed and contemplated it and responded with a nod, " Okay, Thank you." She said wiping her tears from her cheeks. Eli kissed her and hopped on the bed, under the covers. He grabbed the laptop and began typing her heading over.

Clare lied down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. For the most part, Eli was doing the essay but every now and then he would ask Clare to jog her memory for a quote she needed.

XXX

It was about 7 am and Eli had finished her essay. He was exhausted himself and pressed print. He made his way to her computer desk and retrieved the essay from the printer. He aligned the papers and put them in her folder in her bag. He sighed as he set her laptop aside and lied down next to her.

Suddenly her alarm went off and Eli groaned. Clare woke up and slammed her hand over the alarm.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"More like goodnight to me. I just finished your essay."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I wanted to do it."

"Where is it?"

"I put it in your bag."

"You're a life saver." She gave him a lingering kiss and departed to the bathroom. About an hour later, Clare was all dressed and ready to go.

"My parents are here, they leave to go to work at 10 so you can't leave the room before then. Lock it when I leave so they don't come in, okay?"

Eli nodded, "Okay."

"I'll be home before they get home, I'll see you later. And thank you so much for the essay. "

"Okay. Go, I wanna sleep" Eli said with his eyes still closed. Clare laughed and gave him a kiss and made her way to school.

XXX

It was about 1:30 and Eli had finally woke up. He rubbed his tired eyes and got up, making his way downstairs.

He went through their fridge and noticed some eggs. He pulled them out and quickly prepared himself an omelet. He hopped on the couch and began to tune in to a television program.

XXX

Clare was on her way home. She stopped at The Dot to pick up some food and finally arrived. She unlocked it, walked in and saw her boyfriend lying on the couch.

She dropped her bag and hopped on top of him, "Hey."

"Hey." He said looking up at her. "How was your day?"

"Boring, I was learning. Yours?"

"Good. I ate and slept." She smiled and lied down on his chest. "We're gonna go out tonight."

"I can't go out in this neighborhood, I'll get attacked."

"You won't, come to a party one of my friends is hosting" She pouted.

"I can't, unless you want me signing autographs all night."

"Please come. I really want to go."

"I'll go for you."

"Thank you." She kissed his lips and continued to rest on his chest.

XXXXXX

Clare was in the bathroom getting dressed in the bathroom as Eli outfitted in his normal attire, not having anything fancier.

Eli heard the screeching of the bathroom door and turned around and saw his girlfriend dressed in a loose fitted crème satin shirt and a high waisted black skirt in addition with her short heels.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." She said supplying him with kiss.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Eli nodded as they interlocked hands and made their way out of the house.

They took a cab towards the household of the party and shortly arrived. Clare led him inside and no one noticed him as of now so that was an upside. Clare found her best friend, Adam talking to his girlfriend, Katie.

"Hey Adam, this is my boyfriend Eli."

"Hey dude, I'm surprised no one has attacked you yet."

"I know, hopefully they don't notice all night. We'll talk to you later." Eli said tugging her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking up at him with curious eyes.

"I wanna dance with you."

Eli led her to a not so crowded area and she pressed her back against his front. Eli softly gripped her hips and guided her movements. As the beat of the music picked up and the music grew louder, Clare got the hang of it and grinded faster.

"The things you do to me." He whispered in her ear. They continued to dance until one of the many girls confronted them.

"Hi." Clare stopped moving and they awkwardly looked from the girl.

"Are you Elijah?" The girl questioned looking like she was holding back a whole round of squeals.

"Yeah."

"Can I please have your autograph? Please?"

"Do you have a marker?" She revealed her pen and notepad and Eli quickly signed it.

"Thanks." She squealed running off to the crowd to her group of friends. Soon, she brought them over, requesting the same thing. Eli gave 5 of the friends autographs and reversed his attention back to Clare.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She softly spoke.

"Do you wanna keep dancing?"

She shook her head, "Come with me to get something to drink?"

Eli nodded and followed her towards the kitchen. Clare spotted the punch bowl, "Do you know if that has alcohol?" She asked Eli.

He whiffed the punch and nodded, "It does."

She pouted and grabbed a soda from the cooler. She snapped it open and chugged down a bit.

Eli felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"Hi, can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure." Eli said. The girl held out the camera in front of them and snapped the picture.

"You good?" Eli asked Clare.

She nodded and discarded her can of soda. He led her back to the dance floor and began dancing with Eli again. As their proximity grew closer and things grew intense, they were stopped again.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but can I get an autograph?"

"Su—"Eli began.

"No." Clare interrupted. "Stop asking, everyone's been interrupting all night. I would like to spend time with my boyfriend in peace so can you go?"

The girl rolled her eyes at Clare and walked off.

"Why'd you do that?" Eli asked.

"I'm tired of everyone interrupting, I want you to myself without everyone showing up every 2 seconds asking for an autograph."

"I told you they were gonna do that and you said you don't care. If we weren't together, you would be doing the same thing Clare."

"I know, I'm just tired of it."

"Sorry."

Soon a swarm of girls came rushing towards Eli asking for pictures and autographs.

"Just give me a minute." He told Clare as he began signing the autographs. Clare sighed and walked off and sat on the couch.

She looked at the crowd as everyone swarmed around her boyfriend. He was here for 3 days for her, only her and here he was being surrounded my crazy fan girls. Clare couldn't help but think to herself, would it always be like that when they go out in public? Will he have to go in disguise? Will they ever have a real relationship?

"You alright?" Adam asked hopping down next to her.

"Yeah, my boyfriend isn't spending time with me, totally fine Adam."

"Clare, he's a TV star. What'd you expect?"

"For him to only give me attention."

"Isn't that kind of being self-centered?"

"For wanting my boyfriend to spend time with me?"

"He has fans he's dedicated to, he can't ignore them."

"And why not?"

"Because if he loses his fans then where will he be?"

"With me, having a normal relationship." She mumbled.

"Clare, I don't really know what to say except if you really wanna stay with him, you're gonna have to deal with everything that comes along with it."

XXX

"Guys, I have to go." Eli said trying to finish his last autographs.

"Picture please."

"I have to get to my girlfriend." He signed her notepad and gave it to her. There was about 5 people left and Eli got down about 30 and figured that was enough.

"Sorry guys, thanks for being a fan."

Clare continued to talk to Adam until she saw Eli walking back over to her, "Come on." He said holding out his hand.

"What?"

"We need to talk." She took his hand, waved bye to Adam and walked out of the crowd. Eli led her outside the house and the windy night air.

"I'm cold Eli, can we just talk inside?"

"It's too loud inside." Eli said taking off his jacket. Clare thankfully took it for him and dug her hands in the pocket.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked as they sat on a nearby bench.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just don't like you always having to stop spending time with me for everyone else. I mean I get it, you're on a show and girls like you but…I barely see you and when I do, I want you all to myself."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She muttered. "Two autographs, pictures and stuff it's fine but when it's like 50 girls lining up for you, it's so annoying."

"Okay I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that."

Clare nodded in response not making eye contact with Eli. Eli gently turned her face towards him, "Sorry"

"It's okay." She replied finally looking his eyes.

"Kiss me please." He softly spoke.

Clare gazed in his eyes before catching his lips in a kiss. Their lips moved slowly against each other's. Eli gripped her hips, sliding her closer to him. Clare opened her mouth and Eli took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth.

Clare moaned in the kiss as their tongues interlocked in the kiss. Eli softly bit her bottom lip pulling back. Clare was heavily panting as she looked down.

"Are you ready?" He asked tilting her head up with her chin.

"You can't come over tonight."

"Why?"

"My parents are probably back."

Eli pouted, "Please."

"You can't, how are they not gonna notice you?"

"Can't I climb up the balcony?"

"Okay, hopefully they're asleep."

XXXX

Clare unlocked her door and made her way up into her room. Her parents door was cracked open and thankfully they were sound asleep. She opened the balcony door and gestured for Eli to come up. He climbed up the tree and hopped on.

They walked into the room and Clare closed the door.

"I'm gonna go put on pajamas, you can get dressed in here."

Eli nodded as Clare roamed through her dresser. She decided to be a little cute for Eli and picked out a pair of black shorts and a simple t shirt.

She walked in the bathroom and changed her clothes. She discarded her clothes in the laundry basket and walked back in her room. She smiled at Eli and hopped on the bed next to him, her leg tucked under her.

"I like your shorts." Eli smirked rubbing her thigh.

"Thanks." She said pecking his lips and lying in his arms.

"Sunday, I'm filming, do you want to come?"

"Where?"

"It's down here, probably like an hour away."

"I'll see depending if my parents are home or not." Eli nodded as he caressed her side.

"Goodnight." She lied in his chest and felt into a deep slumber.

Eli looked down at his beautiful girlfriend below him and kissed her parted lips falling asleep himself.

**SO YEAH, YOU GUYS SHOULD SO GIVE ME IDEAS? And I liked the idea where Eli will be on TV and talks about Clare, a couple of you recommended that but that happened in Rockstar and I don't wanna copy that but I may do a different version of it, we'll see. REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Clare and Eli were on their way to his filming. Her parents were at church and usually stayed for an all day ceremony and lunch at a friend's house so Clare knew that would take up much time. She cuddled into Eli's side as the driver drove to lower Toronto.

"We're here." The driver said.

They both got out of the cab and made their way through the back of the building to avoid fans. Eli led her into the studio and went to his dressing room. He had one at this setting and one back home since they went back and forth from filming at different locations.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're filming already."

"My scene is later."

Clare nodded as she hopped onto her couch. Eli changed into his character's clothes and hopped on the couch with her.

Clare moved herself and straddled his lap, "Is there rules against making out your boyfriend?" She questioned teasingly.

"If it was, I wouldn't mind breaking it." Eli smirked before taking her lips in for a kiss. He softly placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her lips. He dove his tongue in her parted lips as his grip on her toughened. The heard a knock on the door and they pulled back,

"Yeah?" Eli called.

"Can I come in?" He heard Fiona's voice and responded with a yes.

"Eli, we need to-Oh hey, was I interrupting?"

"It's fine, Clare, my co-star, you know that. Fi, this is my girlfriend Clare."

"Nice to meet you." Fiona smiled.

"You too." Clare smiled brightly trying to contain her excitement.

"Why did you come in here?" Eli asked as Clare still rested on his lap.

"We have a scene later, I thought we should rehearse."

"Oh okay." Eli said. Clare moved aside to let Eli get up.

XXX

Eli and Fiona were rehearsing in his dressing room as Clare lied on the couch watching them.

"Was that good?" Fiona asked Clare for the umpteenth time.

"You guys are perfect; I don't know why you keep doing it over."

"We could never be too good." Fiona defended.

"You alright beautiful?" Eli questioned trying to make sure she wasn't frustrated at all with him rehearsing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "Do you think I'll be able to watch you film?"

He nodded as they continued to rehearse. Soon the director called them out for their take. Eli held Clare's hand as they walked out.

"Hey guys." He introduced to the members on set, directors, editors, writers, etc. "This is my girlfriend Clare and she's gonna watch the filming."

"As long as you aren't distracted." The camera man added. They prepared the set and the filming began.

XXXX

"How was I?" Eli questioned after it ended.

"Perfect like always." She smiled supplying him with a chaste kiss.

"Ready to go?" She nodded, said their goodbyes and made their way out of the building. They were suddenly attacked by a swarm of screaming fan girls. Eli tried to push through with Clare clinging to him but there was no use. He made his way back into the building and to go through the back.

He went out and it was a couple fans waiting. They begged for pictures and Eli happily obliged asking if Clare if she minded.

"How long have you been acting?" One of the girls questioned.

"Since I was about 5."

"You're so amazing on TV and you're so cute."

Eli smirked, "Thanks."

"You don't know how long I've been dreaming to meet you." Eli awkwardly nodded not having a reply.

"Are you a virgin?"

Eli scrunched his eyebrows, "That's not really your business."

"If you're really desperate…" Her sentence trailed off.

Clare pulled him back by his arm. Eli swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What are you doing?" The girl questioned Clare.

"Leaving with my boyfriend."

"He can't talk with his fans? Why are you controlling him?"

"You're not talking, you're interrogating and flirting with him."

"So what, I asked a simple question and I really hope he didn't give his virginity to a bitch like you."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Eli said calmly.

"She's being such a bitch."

"I don't care, you're disrespecting her."

"I actually thought you weren't a snobby celebrity."

"I'm snobby for defending my girlfriend?"

"Eli, let's just go." Eli followed Clare down the block to the cab they had called prior. They hopped in and let out a sigh of frustration.

"You alright?" Eli asked caressing her thigh.

She nodded looking elsewhere.

He gently turned her to look at him, "Are you hungry? Do you want to go out to eat?"

She shook her head, "I just wanna go home."

"Clare, look at me."

"Eli, stop." She said moving his hand away from her lap.

"What did I do now?" Eli asked frustrated.

Clare didn't respond and continued to gaze out the window.

"Clare, I have one more day here, you're gonna zone me out the whole time?"

She continued to ignore him and he sighed back. Before they arrived at her house, Eli told the driver to make a detour.

They finally arrived in an unfamiliar neighborhood, "I'll see you later." Eli said.

"Where are you going?" She spoke since the first time they left.

"To my friend's house, you don't want to talk to me so what's the point being around you if you're mad."

"So that's it, you leave tomorrow and I don't see you for like a month?"

"You're the one not talking to me, what the hell did I do?"

"That girl hitting on you."

"Clare, I defended you."

"That's not the point, _everywhere_ we go there's someone hitting on you, and I can't take it anymore."

"I told you so many times and before we got together that this would happen, it's no surprise."

"I know but I can't do it."

"What do you mean? You're breaking up with me?" Surprisingly the cab driver didn't mind being held up, getting a sense of entertainment out of the argument.

"I don't want to break up but I just…why do you always put your fans before me?"'

"Clare, I spend every time I can with you. I've missed meet and greets for my fans to come down and see you."

"Do you choose me before them?"

"Clare, don't ask me that."

"Do you?"

"My fans are my life, I like you a lot and I want to be with you but I would be nothing without them."

"Well thanks for making me feel like shit."

"You know what? I'm not blaming myself for this. You're being a self-centered bitch. Call me when you mature." Eli spat before getting out of the cab and slamming the door.

Clare's mouth fell agape and eyes filled with unshed tears as she watched Eli make his way in his friend's house.

"Are you going to the original destination?" The driver asked.

"Y-yes." She choked out.

She leaned her head against the car window and cried as the driver drove her home.

XXXX

Clare finally arrived in her house and trailed upstairs. She immediately cuddled into her blanket and cried to herself. She wanted to call Eli back but didn't know if he would even wanted to talk to her. What the hell would she say to him?

She decided to grow some guts and pulled her phone out of her bag. She dialed his number and put it on speaker and set it down next to her. The phone rang for a while until he picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hey." She softly spoke.

"What is it?"

"Please don't be mad at me."

"You're being selfish Clare."

"Eli, I'm sorry. Please come." She cried.

"So you can tell me how I'm being mean? Give me the same lecture again? Clare, I'm not gonna give up on my fans."

"And I don't want you to. I just want to talk to you in person. I'm trying to be mature like you said. Eli please come over."

She heard silence on the line.

"Please." She begged.

"Fine, I'll be there in like 20 minutes."

"Thank you." She hung up.

XXX

Clare heard her bell ring downstairs and crawled out of the bed. She walked downstairs and opened it for Eli.

She interlocked their hands and led him upstairs to her room. She lied back down in her bed and Eli sat next to her.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Eli asked.

"I'm really sorry."

"Saying sorry doesn't do anything. Clare, I need you to understand or we can't be together. Fans will always do this but I'm with you Clare. Out of the millions of fans, I chose you."

"I know and I'm so lucky to be with you. I just feel that one of them is just going to go too far and you'll just leave me."

"Babe, I'm not leaving you. You mean so much to me and you're amazing but if this jealousy thing continues and you can't handle it then we can't be together."

"I can handle it. Why'd you call me a bitch?" She asked finally looking at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it but you were being self-centered."

"Every time we disagree, you're going to yell and curse at me?"

"I'm not Clare, I'm sorry."

She nodded and wiped her tears, "Can you lie down with me?"

Eli kicked off his shoes and threw off his jacket and lied under the blankets with her. He wrapped his arm around her as Clare resting on in his shoulder.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I can leave whenever I want."

"Can we go out tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure, where?"

"Can we go roller skating?"

Eli nodded and kissed her lips, "Clare, you mean a lot to me and I don't want you to think I'm taking this for granted."

Clare nodded, "I understand and I'm sorry again."

"Just kiss me please." Eli muttered against her lips. Clare blushed and attached her lips to his and fell into a night of intense making out.

**Next chapter will be a happier chapter, promise! For the billionth time, leave ideas and reviews. Love you guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**RATED M CHAPTER FOR SEXUAL STUFF**

Clare was meeting Eli at the roller rink. Her parents were currently home so she told Eli not to come over. She dressed in her jeans, black combat boots, her jacket and grabbed her bag. She quickly texted Eli as she exited the house, _I'm leaving now_

XXX

"Does she know I'm coming?" Eli's friend asked.

"No but I don't think she cares." Eli invited his friend and his girlfriend since they can double date and his friend was asking to meet Clare anyway.

"How much longer?" Dylan asked as Eli drove.

"Shut up, it's not that long."

XXX

Clare arrived at the roller rink about 10 minutes earlier than the time she said she would meet Eli. She sat down on the bench putting on her skates until she felt someone poke her sides. She squealed and turned around and smiled when she saw Eli. She got up, trying to keep her balance and longingly kissed his lips.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, I was just early."

"Clare, this is my friend Dylan and his girlfriend, Jesse.

Clare smiled at them and greeted them. "Is this a double date?" She asked looking up at him.

"Maybe." He smirked. "I'll be right back, let me get my skates." She nodded as Eli's friends followed him.

They soon came back and they were putting on their skates. "Ready?" Clare asked.

Eli nodded, "Guys, we're going in." The other couple nodded as Eli and Clare departed into the rink.

"Do you know how to skate?" She asked.

"I'm not an expert but I can manage." They held each other's hands as they skated throughout the rink.

"Come on, you're so slow." Clare said tugging his hand. Eli pulled her back and slammed her into the wall, "You're gonna kill me."

"How is that?" She asked looking up at him with dazed eyes.

"You're pulling me, trying to make me go faster. When I fall on my ass, I'm blaming you."

Clare didn't respond and kissed his lips, "You're amazing."

"I know." He pecked her lips. They continued to skate around a couple of times until Clare said she wanted to get a drink. On her way back from the concession stand, she noticed Jesse sitting by herself. Clare skated over to her and sat down, "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Why aren't you skating with your boyfriend?"

"I'm just not feeling it."

"Is everything okay?"

"Will you promise not to tell him or Eli?"

"Promise." Clare said putting down her drink, knowing the conversation was turning serious.

"I-I'm cheating on Dylan and I feel so bad."

"What?" Clare asked with widened eyes.

"I don't know what to do and I feel so guilty whenever I'm with him."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"A year and a couple of months."

"What about the other guy?"

"Like 3 months."

"Wow um, well you need to break up with one of them.

"I like them both."

"Well they're eventually gonna find out, so just end the drama now. Pick one, you can see yourself with forever and stay with him. If you let it keep going, it's gonna get worst."

Jesse sighed and nodded, "He was over here telling me he loves me and he's so glad I'm the one for him and it kills me."

"Jesse, just end it with one of them and stop stressing yourself out."

She nodded and smiled.

"I hope you feel better." Clare wished as she skated back into the rink to find Eli. She saw him and stopped him.

"Hey."

"Hey, what were you talking about with Jesse? I saw you guys over there."

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Don't tell anyone." Eli nodded.

"She's cheating on Dylan." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you serious?"

Clare sadly nodded.

"I have to tell him."

"No Eli, you cant. I promised her I wouldn't even tell you."

"I'm supposed to let my friend get cheated on?"

"She's gonna break up with one of them, she's just figuring it all out. Just don't, it's their business."

"Okay." Eli softly spoke. "They've been together for so long, why is she cheating?"

"I don't know, I don't even know her. Just don't butt in, okay?"

"Fine, come on." Eli said so they can keep skating around the rink. They skated for a while and Clare looked over to Jesse's seat and noticed it was vacant. She noticed Jesse was skating with Dylan and was happy that she was having a good time.

XXXX

Eli and Clare were sitting down eating with Dylan and Jesse across from them. Eli and Clare shared fries while the other couple got their own slices of pizza.

Clare suddenly felt Eli kiss her neck. "What are you doing?" She softly asked.

"Your skin is so soft."

"Eli, we're in public."

"Just let me be." She playfully rolled her eyes and continued to eat her fries. Clare looked at Dylan who was getting up to get a drink.

"You okay?" Clare mouthed to Jesse.

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "I still don't know what to do. I love them both."

"Just think about it, take your time." Suddenly Dylan came back, "Do you want to come over when we leave?" He asked.

"What for?"

He rose his eyebrows and Jesse blushed, "Okay." She muttered.

XXXXX

Eli dropped the couple off at Dylan's house and Eli and Clare were on their way.

"I can't believe she's cheating on him." Eli spoke up. "I'm not being a good friend by not telling him."

"You're not even supposed to know, Eli. You can't say anything."

"If she doesn't break up with him within a week, I'm gonna tell."

"Whatever, just don't say I told you. Are you coming over?"

"Aren't your parents home?"

"I think it's about time they met you."

"Really?"

Clare nodded, "I'm tired of sneaking you around."

Eli nodded as he continued to drive, finally arriving at Clare's house. He parked the car and they got up.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"A little."

"You should be." She teased.

"Now I'm feeling 100 times better." He responded sarcastically. They made their way inside the house and didn't see her parents in the living room. Clare heard noise outside in the backyard and brought Eli to the back.

"Guys." Clare called. The turned around at the sound of their daughter's voice, "Hey Clare, we have company?"

"Yeah, this is -my boyfriend."

Helen and Randall went over to meet the boy. "You look awfully familiar." Randall pointed out.

"Yeah dad, he's-he's on the show I always watch. His poster was in my room."

"You're Elijah Goldsworthy?" Helen asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"How are you dating a celebrity?" Helen questioned.

"It's a long story but we're going upstairs."

"No locked doors."

"Okay." Clare rolled her eyes and brought him upstairs.

"They surprisingly were okay with it." Clare said before they walked in her room.

"I was like shaking the whole time waiting for a lecture." Clare laughed and brought him inside.

"Do you want to lie down?" Eli asked.

Clare nodded as she tugged off her jacket. "Do you mind if I take off my clothes?" She blushed.

"Of course not. "Eli said quickly. She blushed and turned around, pulling off her jeans.

She tugged off her shirt and went to her dresser to pull out some pajamas. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned around and looked up at Eli, "What are you doing?"

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Eli picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you." Eli spoke.

Clare widened her eyes and her mouth went dry, "Um what?" She said awkwardly.

"I love you Clare, a lot."

"Oh um…I don't know what to say."

"I mean there's often a three word reply that comes after that."

"You love me?"

"That wasn't the reply I was looking for, do you….do you even love me Clare?"

"I don't know." She muttered.

"Wow." He said putting her down.

"Don't be mad please."

"I just told you I'm in love with you and you didn't say it back."

"I don't want to say it and not mean it."

"So you don't?"

"How do I even know if I am?"

Eli shrugged, "I know I love you because I only want to be with you and I can see myself marrying you eventually."

Clare smiled at his thoughts, "I love you too." She muttered. Eli lifted her head up to look at him, "Do you mean it or are you just saying it?"

"I mean it."

Eli smiled and picked her up and captured her lips in a kiss. He walked towards the bed and lied her down on it. He hovered over her and rekindled the kiss. His tongue collided with hers until he began to trail kisses down her neck. He left a small red mark before kissing her shoulder, tugging at her bra strap with his teeth.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Can I take it off?" He asked touching her bra straps.

"Um..I don't know."

"We don't have to if you're uncomfortable."

"You can…I just. You know we can't go too far."

He nodded as his hands went to her back and he unclasped the bra. Clare bit her lip as Eli slowly pulled the straps down her arms.

"So beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he began tugging at her breasts.

She softly moaned as Eli tugged at her nipples. He trailed kisses down till he reached her breasts. He flicked his tongue over her nipple before taking her breast in his mouth. It was an unfamiliar sensation for Clare since no one has gotten close to where Eli was. He tugged at her nipple with his teeth causing Clare to let out a soft moan.

He switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. He bobbed his head as he looked up at her. Clare looked down at him, biting her lip and tugging his hair.

He pulled back and started up another kiss. "How are you feeling?" He muttered against her lips.

"I'm okay."

"Do you want to go further?" He asked trailing his hands down her stomach.

"How much further?"

Eli reached the front of her underwear and softly rubbed her as she let out a whimper. "Yeah?" He asked making sure she wanted him to do it. She bit her lip and nodded.

Eli smirked as he rekindled the kiss. He began to softly rub her on the outside of her panties. "Oh my-" Eli shut her up by deepening the kiss.

Eli put his hand behind her panties and began to rub her clit. "Oh God." Her head fell back at the feeling of his fingers.

"Shhh." Eli cooed. "Your parents could hear you."

"They're outside." She choked out.

"They could come back in."

Eli tugged down her panties and pulled them down her legs. He opened her legs and sat in between them. He opened her folds and pushed his finger inside.

"Dammit Eli." She roughly bit her lip breaking the skin.

He pumped his fingers inside of her, occasionally licking, "FUCK!"

"Clare, please be quiet."

"I cant." She replied honestly.

He pumped his fingers faster and felt Clare pushing down on his head. He removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. "Oh….Eli." She moaned tugging hard at her nipple. Her legs were threatening to close as Eli held them open. She held herself up on her elbows and looked down at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Faster. It feels so good." She pleaded.

Eli sped up the pace of his tongue, occasionally sucking.

"So close Eli." Her head fell back on the bed as she tugged at the pillow above her head. Her bottom half arched up as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Don't scream." He warned as he bit on her clit causing her to let go with a "Eli!"

She rode out her orgasm and licked up her release. He crawled back on top of her and smashed his lips to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she dove her tongue inside his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue.

She ran her fingers down his stomach, to the front of his pants and squeezed his obvious erection. Eli let out a soft moan until Clare began to unbuckle his pants.

Eli pulled back and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, we just have to stop."

"Why?"

"Clare, your vow. We cant go further."

"Please." She said squeezing his bulge, obviously still turned on.

He shook his head, "You're gonna regret it, we cant."

"I want to, really bad."

"You're just horny now, you don't want to."

She sighed and removed her hands from his pants.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Knowing Eli was doing it just because he cared about her.

"Did that feel good?"

She bit her lip and nodded, sucking his bottom lip, "It was amazing."

Eli smirked and pulled the blanket above them. Clare turned around, her back against his front.

"One day, we can." He whispered in her ear as he caressed her side.

"Why cant that day be today?"

"Because you're not ready for it."

She didn't respond and eventually fell asleep in Eli's arms.

XXXXX

Eli awoke at about 2 in the morning by his phone ringing. He groaned as he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Who's this?"

"Fiona, where are you?"

"I'm with Clare."

"We're filming tomorrow morning, you better get down here."

"In B.C.?"

"Yeah, they just randomly called it."

Eli groaned, "Okay, I'm leaving now."

"Okay." Fiona hung up and Eli threw his phone aside. He tried to get out of the bed without making too much noise where he would wake Clare up. He eased out of the bed and grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" He heard Clare's voice and turned around. He walked to the bed and kneeled in front of her, "I have to go, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" She pouted.

"I'm filming in the morning."

"Down here or in B.C.?"

"B.C., I'm so sorry."

"Do you have to leave now? You cant wait till morning?"

Eli shook his head, "I wont make it back if I don't leave now. I love you."

"I love you too." She muttered.

"I'll call you later." He responded before giving a kiss. Clare tugged at Eli's shirt, keeping him with her as she deepened the kiss. He managed to pull back, "I have to go."

"Okay." Her faced saddened.

"Don't be sad, I'll call you later baby. I love you."

She nodded and said goodbye to him as he left her room and she heard the bottom door inch closed. She turned around to where he was previously were and cried herself back to sleep.

**Ehh, I said it would be a happy chapter but not really. I don't know, REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the supportive reviews and I know the wait was a bit longer than usual but I'm juggling three stories and I just joined my third RP so stick with me. **

**A lot of you suspected Jesse was cheating with Eli or wanted to know who she was cheating on, her storyline wasn't much and it probably wont be repeated again, maybe once more.**

**But enjoy **

Clare awoke later that morning missing Eli by her side. She tried to forget about that as she grabbed her phone from the computer table to text Adam.

_Do you want to hang out later?_

_Clare_

She dropped her phone and headed downstairs to watch TV for a bit waiting for her parents to wake up wanting them to make her breakfast.

She watched TV, relaxed on the couch until she heard her phone ringing upstairs. She groaned as she got off the couch, running upstairs expecting it to be Adam agreeing or not.

She looked at the caller ID and realized it was Eli.

"Hello?"

"Morning beautiful."

"Good morning, what's up?"

"Nothing, just finished filming and on my way home." 

"Oh." She said bluntly wanting to go back downstairs and continue watching her program.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good, I was just watching TV."

"Do you want to get back to it or something?"

"Kinda."

"Wow, thought I was more important to you than a show but alright, whatever. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

XXX

Eli sighed as he threw his phone aside. He knew Clare was probably frustrated because he always had to leave but he couldn't exactly blame himself. He knew what she was getting into. He left his room and went to the living room where Fiona was lying down.

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Clare, I wanna do something for her to show her I really do love her. She's always mad at me because I always have to work and I kinda feel bad I always have to leave her."

"Okay, what is she like?"

"Books, movies, like everything. She's not picky. Pretend you were my girlfriend, what would you want me to do?"

"Nothing big Eli, just spend time with her."

"I'm spending as much time with her as I can and that isn't enough."

"Take her out to dinner then dancing."

"Wait, fuck I got it." Eli said excitedly. "She has a dance at her school; she doesn't even know I know. I saw the posters when I went to see her, maybe I can surprise her. What do you think?"

"It's good but how do you know the people in front are gonna let you in?"

"They should know I'm on TV, I'll think it'll be okay."

"When is it?"

"Friday at 7."

"Then you better go shopping."

XXXX

Eli was flying over to Toronto in the jet with roses in his hand and a necklace he brought for her. He was dressed in black slacks, semi-formal shoes, and button done white collared shirt, leaving a few buttons unbuttoned at the top. After about a 3 to 4 hour ride, they finally arrived in a clear field.

Eli thanked the pilot and hopped out of the jet, catching a cab giving them the directions to Clare's school. It was about 7:45 so she should be there by now and he was looking forward to seeing her. He decided he'll surprise her and had something in mind.

The cab pulled up in front of Clare's school. Eli had copped Adam's number from Clare's phone, went to the back of the school and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Eli."

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"I'm in the back of the school, let me in."

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." Eli patiently waited until the door flew open and Eli walked in.

"She's out there."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's good. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I wanna go on stage and say something but you think that'll be too much?"

"I don't think so. You just have to avoid all the girls attacking you."

Eli shrugged, "I'll deal."

Eli led him to the back of the stage and Adam decided to go up and bring a mic. "Excuse me!"

"Excuse me" He said louder as the DJ turned off the music.

"Sorry for the interruption but there's a friend of mine who wants to make an announcement to a special someone." Adam looked at Clare and her eyebrows formed together questioning him. "If you attack him, he can't say what he needs to so please stay calm."

Eli walked on stage and there were rounds of cheers and screams. Eli looked wide eyes at Eli on the stage.

"Settle down guys." The crowd eventually calmed enough for Eli to speak. "Sorry for interrupting your dance but I needed to make this announcement. I just flew in from B.C. today to surprise my girl. I've been working so much and I know you hate me but I'm sorry. I hope this makes up for it and I'll try to spend more time with you. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Clare, I love you."

People heard Clare's name and mouths fell open, gasps coming out.

"Can you come up here beautiful?" Eli asked as he saw Clare walking towards the stage, wiping her tears. She walked up and hugged him. He glanced at her outfit taking in her perfect curls and straight bangs along with her sky blue dress, stopping at her knees but the back trailing a bit longer.

"I love you. "He said handing her roses. She kissed his lips and he handed her the necklace.

She opened and blushed when she saw the engraving.

_Clare,_

_I'm trying my best. I love you and I'm sorry_

_Eli_

She cried and took him for a tight hug. "I love you too." She choked out. Clare slammed her lips to his and people cheered as the music turned back on and everyone resumed to what they were doing.

"I can't believe you did this for me."

"I'll do anything for you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I wasn't mad."

"I know you're lying but its okay. I'm trying my best Clare; I just want you to know that. It's hard but I'm gonna stay for this week."

"What about filming?"

"I postponed it."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much, you're too good for me."

Eli smiled and took her hand and led her down the stairs.

Eli led her to the dance floor. She quickly pulled down her flowers and was about to dance with her when someone came up, "Hi Elijah, can I get a picture?"

"I'm sorry, not now. Maybe at the end."

She sadly nodded and walked away. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist, "This is all for you." He said softly kissing her neck.

"You know I'm in love with you right?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah."

"I want you to make love to me." She whispered again.

Eli pulled back and looked down at her, "I know we're in a good place right now but that doesn't mean you have to give your virginity to me."

"I know it doesn't mean that but I want to Eli. My vow isn't technically marriage, its true love. And this…" She gestured between them two. "Is true love, I'm sure of it. Please." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't even have protection or anything; I didn't know this was coming."

"It's okay, I got it covered okay?"

Eli smirked and nodded and kissed her lips as they continued to slow dance.

XXX

Eli and Clare were in a cab on their way to her house from the dance. Clare lied down in the cab with her head in Eli's laugh since the drive was about 20 minutes. They interlocked hands as Clare's mind was racing that tonight it was happening. Eli was taking her virginity.

"You okay?" Eli asked looking down at her.

She looked up towards him, "Yeah, just nervous." She faintly smiled.

"Don't be, it'll be okay. I promise."

"It's gonna hurt." She pointed out the obvious.

"Only for a little bit and I'll be gentle. Don't worry please."

She nodded and looked down at their intertwined hands. Eli turned her face to his and spontaneously and longingly kissed her lips. She smiled when he pulled back as the driver pulled up in front of her house. They paid and made their way to the front porch. Clare led him upstairs to her room and he sat on her bed.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded as she departed elsewhere. She came back with the pack of condoms in her hand. Eli smirked at her as she awkwardly put the condoms on her nightstand.

"If you're really nervous, we don't have to."

"I want to, I swear." Eli nodded and locked her door and walked back over to her and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." She muttered still anxious as Eli slammed his lips to hers. She felt Eli's hands trail down her body, down to her butt and knew it was about to turn even more intense.

**No school Friday, you guys may get lucky. Review**


	7. Chapter 7

She moaned in the kiss at Eli massaging her butt. The kiss intensified as she felt Eli walking towards the bed and lied her down. He hovered on top of her and rekindled the kiss. He kept his hands at neutral territories on her waist. Clare wrapped her legs around Eli's waist getting lost in the moment. Eli felt Clare hand come up to the top of his shirt and began to unbutton each button. Soon it was off, and he pulled back discarding it to the floor. The kiss rekindled again as the couple fought for each other's tongue until Eli pulled back to kiss her neck. He trailed kisses down her shoulder to her collar bone and tugged at the strap of the dress, "Can I take this off?" He asked.

Clare nodded as she sat up and Eli unzipped the dress from the back. He tugged it off her head and lied her back down. "So beautiful." He complimented her zebra bra and black panties.

"I would have worn something cute if I knew this was gonna happen." She spoke.

"No need, you still look good." He kissed her lips moving back down to her neck. He remained kissing at her neck for a bit, switching between licking and sucking trying to leave a hickey. He trailed kisses down her collar bone again reaching the valley of her breast and began to leave soft kisses on both of them. He sat straight up in her lap and began to cradle her breasts. He squeezed them hard, hearing her softly whimper. He sat her up again and unclasped the bra, pulling it down her arms.

"So fucking beautiful." He muttered before attaching his lips to her left breast. He held her hips as he sucked and licked all over her nipple. He softly bit down on her nipple and heard Clare whimper his name. After supplying her right breast, with the same treatment he pulled back to take off his pants, to free his throbbing erection.

"Are you ready?" He asked tugging down her panties.

She nodded as Eli pulled them down her legs. Clare reached for the condoms and he took them from her, "Calm down baby, not yet." He said widening her legs. He kissed her knees and trailed kisses up her thighs. He looked up at her to see her eyes shut and her hand already pinching the blanket.

"I didn't even do anything yet."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, blushing.

"I know, I'm just…preparing myself."

Eli smirked as he continued to trail kisses closer and closer to her center already seeing how wet she was. He sat closer in between her legs and rubbed her clit.

"Hmm. "She softly moaned.

Eli licked his lips as he looked down her clit rubbing it so more. He licked his hand and rubbed it faster.

"Ahh Eli."

Eli suddenly thrust his index and middle finger inside of her. "Shit." She moaned. He separated her folds and pushed his fingers deep inside her. "Oh my GOD." She yelled as her legs were threatening to close. Eli only had one hand free so he was begging her to keep them open, since he wouldn't be able to do it for her.

"Move your hand please." She moaned as her eyes were still closed and she tugged at the sheets.

Eli thrusted his hand fast and Clare's legs closed inch my took his hands out, widened her legs before attaching his mouth to her center.

He flicked his tongue in and out and heard her moans and chants of his name, signifying he was doing good. He began to hum against her clit sending vibrations to run through her body.

"Fuck ELIJAH." She yelled as her hands pulled at his hair and scratched his scalp. He felt her walls clenching around her tongue and pulled back, wiping his mouth. He looked down at her with her eyes still closed, mouth agape as she heavily breathed.

He turned her face to his and slammed his lips to him. She arched her hips to his wanting him inside her at this point considering she was achingly close.

Eli pulled back knowing she was desperate and opened the pack of condoms. He took the foil out of the box.

"You want to put it on?" He asked.

She nodded and ripped the foil open throwing it on the floor. She slid the condom on his large length and looked up towards him, "Is that good?"

He nodded as he lied her back down on the bed. He softly kissed her lips out of comfort. He sucked on her bottom lip and pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too." Eli rekindled the kiss again as he positioned himself at her center and pushed in. He swallowed the whimper that she let out. He felt her barrier and thrusted in hard to get the pain over with.

"Fuck." She yelled as she pulled back from the kiss. "Oh my god." She teared.

"I'm so sorry." He said constantly pecking her lips.

"Oh my…it hurts so bad."

"Two more minutes I swear, it'll get better." Eli felt bad looking down at his girl tearing because of the pain he was putting her through, yet he was feeling pure pleasure because she was so tight around his length.

"Im sorry." She apologized to him.

"No, it's fine. Every girl goes through this, don't blame yourself."

She nodded as she kissed his lips, "You can move."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again as she wiped her tears. Eli held his arms on the bed on either side of her body and began to slowly thrust in her.

She bit her lip as Eli moved in her. She gripped his shoulders as he thrusted a bit faster.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She softly whimpered and pulled him down closer to her so she can kiss him. Clare looked down watching his length moving in and out of her.

"Ahh baby." She began to tug at her breast as Eli pushed deeper. "Faster."

Eli softly nibbled on her bottom lip as he moved faster inside of her. "Your pussy is so wet." He muttered against her lips and moved down to take her breast in his mouth.

"Yes Eli, it feels so good." She moaned running her fingers through his hair. He bit her nipple, taking it in between his teeth and pulled back. He slowly but deeply grinded into her.

"Fuck!" She yelled arching her back, her mouth falling open.

"Cum on my dick."

"Faster Eli." She pleaded.

He began to thrust inside of her faster, feeling himself grow close. She constantly chanted his name feeling her walls clench.

"Oh Fuck ELI!" She yelled as she released. Eli rode out his orgasm and came right after. He continued to grind into her and fell on top of her.

"You okay?" He asked caressing her cheek.

She softly whimpered and nodded, her eyes closed still catching her breath.

Eli pulled out of her and lied down beside her. He gripped her hips pulling her closer to him.

"Baby, you sure you feeling alright? Did I hurt you?"

Her eyes fluttered open, her breathing retaining back to normal. "I'm good, I promise. "She faintly smiled.

"Was that okay?"

"Yes, it was fucking amazing." She smiled kissing her lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I love you so much. I've been waiting a while for that."

Clare bit her lip and snuggled into his chest, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful."

XXXX

Clare awoke the next morning at around noon. She got out of bed and smiled that Eli was still here and would be here for the whole week. She stared at his sex considering the blanket was no longer on his body. She blushed to herself and pulled the blanket up above his waist. Clare picked up Eli's dress shirt and put it on, buttoning it. She went downstairs, thankful her parents were out, nothing new.

She grabbed some cereal and milk and hopped on the counter, eating her cereal as she clicked on the TV.

"Clare!" She heard Eli call from upstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen." She heard him coming downstairs and unbuttoned the shirt a bit to reveal a lot of her breasts.

She saw him coming into the kitchen and smiled to him, "Good morning."

"Morning or more like afternoon." He said standing in between her legs, kissing her lips. He took a spoonful of her cereal.

"You could have just got your own." She stuck her tongue out.

"Where is the cereal then?"

Clare pointed to the cabinet and Eli took out some Special K drowning it in milk. He stood in between Clare's legs as they ate their cereal.

"You look sexy in my shirt." He said putting the cereal down, caressing her thighs.

"And you look sexy without a shirt." Eli smirked as he dove down to her breasts and sucked her flesh. Clare let out a soft whimper as Eli buttoned the shirt completely. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter.

He gripped one of her breasts and rubbed her over her panties. Clare looked down at her and roughly bit her lip.

"You're teasing me." She whimpered.

"You're so fucking sexy." He said picking her up and smashing his lips to hers. Eli roughly kissed her and gripped her butt. They intensely kissed until Clare's front door opened.

"Shit." Clare muttered getting off of Eli.

"Hide now." She said buttoning her shirt.

Eli ran into the living room as Clare crossed her legs on and hopped back on the counter.

"Hey Clare Bear." Her dad said coming in with groceries.

"Why are you wearing that?" Helen questioned.

"I..it's Eli's shirt and I miss him so I just wanted to wear it."

"Aww, that's cute." Helen said. "Are you okay? You look flushed."

"Yeah, um how about you guys go upstairs and I'll pack the groceries."

"Are you sure?" Randall questioned.

"Yeah I got it."

They thanked her and went upstairs. Clare felt relieved as she went in the living room. "Eli, where are you?"

"Coast clear?" He asked coming up from behind the couch.

"Yeah, come."

Eli pushed the couch back to its original position, "Should I go wait in your room?"

"Just stay in here unti I'm done." She said unpacking the bags of food. She was distributing the food throughout the fridge, arranging it so it would fit until she felt Eli against her.

"Eli, w-what are you doing?" She asked standing up.

"Just bend back down."

"We cant have sex in the kitchen."

"I know baby, just finish fixing the fridge."

Clare hesitantly leaned back down, not knowing what Eli had up his sleeves .He tugged at her panties and she jumped up, "Eli, no. My parents are upstairs."

"Trust me please, we're not gonna have sex."

"Okay." She muttered. And leaned back down to finish putting the food in the fridge. She felt Eli pull her panties down a bit and nervously bit her lip.

He pulled his boxers down and took his length at her hand rubbing it against her butt.

"Eli…"

"It's okay baby, I'm not gonna do it. Just finish putting the food in." She tried her best to do it fast so Eli would stop teasing her. She finished putting mounds of food in the fridge and stood up, pulling her panties up.

"Why'd you do that?" She softly asked.

"I love you, just wanted to make you feel good."

"Not when my parents are home, okay?"

Eli nodded and took her hand, walking back upstairs. He closed the door behind himself and locked the door and hopped on the bed.

They cuddled into the bed as Clare turned on her television. Eli softly moved his finger in a circular motion on her waist.

"Clare." She looked up to Eli, "Hmm?"

"I'm horny."

Clare looked up to him, her eyebrows forming together, "Why are you telling me that?"

"Cus you're the only one who can fix it."

"Well considering my parents are right next door, we cant do anything."

Eli got up and picked Clare up, "What are you doing?"

Eli opened her walk in closet and put her inside, closing the door behind him. "What are we doing?"

"You said we couldn't do cus theyre right next door but now if you moan, they wont hear you."

"You're so devious." Clare smiled. "I like it."

Eli chuckled as he sat down, pulling him on top of her lap. He slipped his boxers off along with her panties.

Clare took a condom from the box she kept in her closet and slipped it on Eli and sank onto him.

"Oh fuck." She softly moaned. She grinded on top of him with her face buried in his neck.

"Fuck me." She heard Eli whisper in her ear. She grinded on top of him and began licking and sucking on his neck.

Eli gripped her hips, guiding her movements making her move faster."

She bit Eli's skin, trying to hold in her moans. After more thrusting, soft moaning, they both let go. Clare got off of Eli, took off the condom and gave him his boxers and she slipped her panties back on.

"We should go out. "Eli suggested.

"Where?"

My friend's having a house party later, what do you say?"

"If my parents say yes, then of course. "Clare smiled as they left the closet and hopped back on her bed and cuddled with each other until they would have to get ready for the party.

**I didn't proof read so if theres a lot of mistakes, I apologize. **

**I have ideas for that house party coming. We'll see ;) Review, I'm gonna dedicate the next chapter to one of my reviewers**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO MADAMEDEGRASSI4587 AND MUNRO CHAMBERS FANGIRL to the person who wanted less sex, sorry if its too much. I might tone it done, might ;)**

**Anyway enjoy**

Clare was in her room getting dressed while Eli was in her room. She didn't wanna be too much and wear a dress so she slipped on some black, ripped jeans, a cute black corset looking shirt that revealed her cleavage a bit and an oversized flannel. She slipped on some boots and exited the bathroom.

"What do you think?" Clare asked.

Eli turned around and licked his lips, "Well I wanna take you right now."

Clare giggled and hopped on the bed, "Are you ready?"

"Hold on." He said slipping on his shoes. He had his normal black attire on.

"Okay, come on."

XXXX

After taking the cab and managing through traffic, they finally arrived at the house party and heard music already from the outside.

"I don't know if you been to these type of parties, but they're….intense."

"I think I can handle it." She smirked truly not really knowing what to expect.

Eli opened the door and the house wasn't that packed but there were a lot of people. Some people drinking, a lot of kids hooking up, grinding all around the house, some girls walking around braless, it would just be like another college dorm party.

"Um, whoa." Clare said shocked.

"Yeah, it's a lot. We can leave if you're uncomfortable."

"No, its okay." She smiled wanting to fit in with Eli's crowd.

"You want something to drink?" She nodded and they walked to the kitchen.

Eli pulled out a beer for him and a coke for Clare.

"You drink?"

"Uh yeah." He said popping the bottle open.

"Just don't drink that much or I'll have to struggle to get you home."

Eli nodded and got the bottle open, "You want to taste it?"

"Eli, I'm underage."

"It's just a sip."

She shook her head, "I'm okay."

Eli felt someone playfully punch him. He turned around to see the host of the party, "Hey dude what's up?" Eli said.

"Nothing much, this is your girl?"

"Yeah, her name is Clare, Clare, that's Julian."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Why you guys aren't over there?"

"It's her first party like this; I don't want it to overwhelm her."

The dude nodded and walked off.

"Overwhelm me? You think I cant handle it?" She asked thinking Eli didn't think she was fit for his crowd.

"Clare, I doubt you ever went to a party where there's people having sex right in front of you and everyone's drunk."

"I haven't but that doesn't mean I can't hang around people like that."

"Prove it to me."

"By doing what?"

"Take off your shirt."

"I'm not taking my shirt off in public."

"I thought you can fit in."

"Yes fit in, not reveal my whole body to everyone."

"That's what I thought." He said hopping on the counter.

"Fine, whatever." Clare rolled her eyes proving she can be one to fit in with the crowd.

She felt someone tap her and she turned around, "What?"

"Wanna dance?"

She looked over at Eli who was still drinking and rolled her eyes at him and nodded.

The guy brought her to a heated corner and turned her around to press her front against him. He gripped and guided her hips to the loud music. The guy began trailing his hands up her sides to touch her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Clare jumped.

"What? Take off your shirt."

"No."

"Why not?"

Clare thought about it and tried to be brave. She threw off the flannel and took the corset off, leaving her in her lace bra, "Satisfied?"

"Do you wanna go a room?" The guy asked gripping her hips.

She shook her head, "I cant, I have a boyfriend."

"He's not here."

"He is actually." She said pointing to Eli on the other side of the house.

"That sucks." Clare nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright cutie." He kissed her cheek and went on to next one. Clare went on the other side of the house and took the drink from Eli, throwing it out.

"Let's go."

"Whoa, where are your clothes?"

"I took them off."

"You look sexy." She smiled and pulled him down from the counter. "Let's go play spin the bottle."

"Why would I do that? I don't want you to kiss other guys."

"Live a little." She teased. He playfully rolled his eyes, grabbed another beer and went to the crowd playing spin the bottle. They sat in the circle as each one took their turns.

One of the guys was spinning and the bottle happen to fall on Clare. The guy smirked as he leaned up over and kissed Clare and dove his tongue in her mouth. He trailed his hands up her sides to squeeze her breasts when Eli gently pulled him back, "That's enough." He said clenching his jaw.

Clare looked over to Eli and giggled at his jealousy. "I love you, don't worry."

XXXX

They had been at the party for about 3 hours and Eli was beyond drunk to the point where he couldn't walk without falling. Clare had specifically warned him not to drink mainly because she had never been around drunk people and didn't know how to handle them and most of all, she didn't know how to handle him and she would have to sneak him and didn't know what he would do since he was drunk.

Clare just finished playing a couple of games when she walked back in one of the rooms to check on Eli, "You okay?" She asked rubbing his stomach.

He laughed as he threw up on the floor yet again.

"I want to fuck you." He said puckering his lips.

"I'm not kissing you, you just vomited."

"Where's my girlfriend?" He suddenly yelled.

"Baby, I'm right here. Stop yelling."

"I don't know you silly." He chuckled. Clare laughed never seeing Eli in this state and it was frankly entertaining.

"You don't remember me? Clare? Your girlfriend that you love?"

"My girlfriend is in Toronto."

She playfully rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we leave and hopefully you sober up."

He chuckled to himself again as Clare walked out the room. She continued to converse with everyone, avoiding the couples having sex in a corner and continued to dance with a couple of guys, letting loose.

It was about 4 am and Clare figured it was about time to get home. She grabbed her corset and flannel and put it back on, going back into the room to find a sleeping Eli.

She sat down on the bed, gently shaking him. "Eli, wake up."

"Eli, wake up please." She tried to get him up for about 5 minutes but he wouldn't budge. She pulled him and sat him up and his eyes opened.

"Come on, we're leaving." He stood up and almost fell before Clare caught him.

"I told you not to drink."

He didn't respond as Eli lied his head in her shoulder as she carried him out the house, thanking the fact he was skinny and wasn't much of a burden on her. She called a cab programmed in Eli's phone and it quickly came.

They hopped in the cab and Eli lied in Clare's lap, "Where's my bed?" He said poking her stomach. "I want a bed."

"We're going home Eli, just wait." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"I just want to sleep." He began to tear. Clare sighed as she wiped his face not really having any control over his emotions at this point.

XXX

After what seemed like endless driving, the car pulled up in front of her house. She paid the driver and struggled to pull Eli out of the car.

"Eli, please walk. I can't do this." He was slowly falling asleep leaning on her shoulder and she groaned. She closed the door of the cab and he drove off. She walked him to her front door and opened it, inching it closed.

"Eli, walk with me up the steps."

"Why?" He yelled.

"Shhh." He continued to talk loudly as she put her hands over his mouth, practically dragging him up the steps. Relieved that she finally got him up to her room, she threw him on the bed and sighed. She took off her clothes putting on her pajamas and tugged off Eli's outwear. She brushed her teeth, washed her face before climbing in bed next to him.

XXXXX

Clare woke up at about one in the afternoon and got up from the bed. She realized Eli was still knocked out from drinking so much last night. She went downstairs to see her parents on the couch, "Wow, you guys are home. That's a first." She giggled but noticed their serious expression.

"What's wrong?"

"We went in your room."

"What? When?"

"This morning, to find Eli in your bed. What is he doing here?"

"Why did you guys come in my room?"

"We were gonna ask do you wanna go out to breakfast when we saw him. Why is he here?"

"He's visiting me, what else?"

"Why have you been sneaking him around? You could have asked.

"And I knew you would have said no."

"You didn't bother Clare which is why you're grounded."

"Why?"

"For sneaking in a boy and wake him up so he can leave."

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat, "H-he was drunk last night so he needs to sleep."

"Where the hell did he get alcohol?" Her dad questioned raising his voice.

"We went to a party."

"With alcohol Clare? I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I'm the same person with a boyfriend now; I don't see what's wrong."

"As soon as he wakes up, he's out of here, he's not allowed here again and you're grounded."

"Then how is he supposed to visit me?" Clare asked appalled.

"When you're off punishment, you will have to hang out outside." Clare sighed as she rolled her eyes and went upstairs. She lied down in bed next to Eli, caressing his cheek. She grabbed her phone and called Alli, asking her to come over.

XXX

Clare and Alli were on the floor in her bedroom as she was telling her about what her parents said, just needing to rant to a friend.

"We were already struggling being together before and now that they won't let him here, it's gonna be even harder."

"Well before you snuck him around, you can still manage with that."

"I was thinking about that but they'll be extra aware now knowing I've been sneaking him around already. I was thinking about the week they're going to Europe, to go down to Eli's place and hopefully meet his parents."

"Wow, that's big Clare, are you sure?"

"I mean I've thought about it, it's just a big risk sneaking away from home. But my parents will be in Europe, like what are the chances of them finding out?"

"I mean to keep the relationship functioning, it's a good stretch but just see what Eli thinks about it."

Clare sighed and nodded, "What about you and Drew? How's that going?"

"We're good, we're making it official pretty soon, we're going on another date in 2 days. I like him so much."

Clare smiled, "Well I'm happy for-"

They heard groaning and looked behind them to find Eli twisting and turning in bed. His eyes opened and he looked around the room, adjusting to the light.

"What time is it?"

"3." Clare responded. He sat up from the bed and rubbed his tired eyes, "I feel like shit and my head is pounding."

"You were drunk as hell last night, what'd you expect? I told you not to drink a lot."

"Clare, I really don't need a lecture right now. Hi Alli."

"Hey." She greeted. Clare got up and sat next to Eli, "You want me to make you breakfast?"

He shook his head as he went running to the bathroom needing to throw up. He stayed in there for about 15 minutes before feeling as if his stomach was free of disturbing him. He brushed his teeth and went back in the room, lying down.

"Here." Clare said handing him advil and water.

"Thanks. "He said quickly taking it, putting the leftover water on the counter.

"Eli, my parents know." She said.

"About?"

"That we've been sneaking around. I'm grounded."

"How'd they found out?"

"I was stupid and didn't lock the door last night and they came in."

"Do they completely hate me now?"

"More like hating me."

"Um guys, do you want me to leave you alone?" Alli asked.

"No Alli, wait."

"When you feel better, you have to leave." Clare said.

"They don't want me here?"

Clare shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as soon as this headache blows over, I will."

Clare nodded, "You were really weird last night."

"Did I say something stupid?"

"More like everything you said. You vomited in the guy's room, you were crying cus you wanted to sleep and I had to carry you upstairs. And you were yelling when we got in the house, almost waking my parents up."

"I don't think I've ever been that drunk, sorry for putting you through that." He apologized.

"It's okay." She said kissing his lips.

"Just relax and sleep again if you want." He nodded and curled in the blanket trying to get back to his normal state.

Clare sat back down on the floor with Alli, "He's something else." She smirked.

"But you love him so it's all worth it."

Clare smiled and nodded, "It is."

**I didn't like the way I ended this chapter but next chapter I actually dreamed about trying to think of ideas, well Eli's gonna leave, I'm gonna put some video chats in there but tell me what you want and I'll consider it. Is anyone interested being my Beta-Reader, you should PM me. And I cant update Overlook Your Blessings because Im having writers block so give me ideas for that. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kind of a remake of the last chapter but expanded. Slightly OOC for Clare**

*****This is not another chapter, this is the same one. Someone said I made Clare and Eli have sex already and I didnt realize it so this is just a revised version of the chapter I updated**

Clare had already arrived in B.C and was going out with Eli. The day her parents left for Europe, Eli didn't waste any time in coming to get her. They were going out to a house party again. Clare wasn't nervous this time and knew what to expect considering Eli took her to one prior. She was excited actually, she missed Eli and just wanted to go out with him and live. They left his house and departed to the party house.

Clare was fitted in her black, tight dress hugging her curves. Eli picked it out of her and begged her to wear it.

They arrived at the house and it was much bigger than the last house. The music was bumping, people were grinding, people were drinking , the normal party love of Eli.

Eli led her over to the kitchen again about to get a drink when Clare stopped his hand.

"I'm not taking care of you again."

"I can't drink?"

"Not like you were before."

"Okay, I won't. Promise." He said grabbing a beer.

"You said that last time Eli and you were vomiting all over the place."

"Clare, the most I'll have is three, okay?"

"Fine." She said pulling another drink out the cooler.

"You're drinking too?" He asked with a shocked face.

"Might as well."

"We both can't be drunk."

"Which is why I'm telling you not to drink."

"Fine. Just this one."

She nodded and they drank their beers. Clare completely chugged the first bottle and now on her third. Considering she never drank before, she had a low tolerance for alcohol and was already beyond drunk.

"I'll be right back." She told Eli. He nodded as she went into the living room over to a guy who had been acknowledging her since they been there.

"Hey." She playfully smiled.

"Hey sexy." He pulled her into a corner and strongly gripped her waist.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She glanced at Eli and back at the guy and shrugged her shoulders. "Kiss me." She begged, forgetting her obedience to Eli.

The guy pressed his lips onto hers and dove his tongue in her mouth. He trailed his hands down to her butt and massaged it. They continued to make out as the guy felt up on her.

Eli was finished with his second drink and hopped off the counter. He went to go look for Clare since they hadn't danced since they arrived because they were too busy drinking.

He glanced through the crowd and his eyes widened. He clenched his jaw as he walked over to them and pulled the guy off of her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked pushing him.

"What the hell?"

"That's my girlfriend."

"She said she didn't have a boyfriend, damn calm down. She's sexy anyway." He said winking at Clare.

"Shut the fuck up." Eli spat before pulling Clare towards him.

"You're way too drunk right now."

"I love you." She puckered her lips.

"I love you too, do you want to dance?"

She nodded as Eli pulled her over. They danced for a while, the heat between them growing intense as the beat of the music picked her. Eli trailed his hands up to her breasts massaging it, she put her hands over his making him feel her even more.

She pulled back and turned around to him, "Can I tell you something no one knows?" She whispered in his ear and was frankly frightened considering she was drunk and didn't know if what she was going to say was something she was supposed to tell him.

"I got my nipples pierced." She whispered again.

"Are you serious?" He asked his mouth falling open as he pictured the image vividly.

She bit her lip and nodded, "You want to see it?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. She smiled as she pulled the straps down to her dress and held the top of her bra and dress and flashed herself for about 5 seconds.

"Told you." She smiled.

"That was so hot." He whispered against her neck between kisses.

She giggled and sat down on a beanbag and pulled Eli down on top of her, "I like you."

"That explains why we're dating." Eli smirked.

She smiled and kissed him, flicking her tongue over his.

"I'm tired." She groaned.

"Wanna sleep in the bed?"

"Here. I want you here. Don't leave." She pouted.

"Okay." Eli sat down next to her as she fell asleep. Once she was fast asleep, he got up to get a bottle of water and chugged it while he conversed with one of his fellow cast members.

"Dude, someone is feeling up on your girl." A guy came up to Eli.

"What?"

"He's touching her." Eli shocked, didn't believe what he heard and went back to where he left Clare on the beanbag and saw the same guy kissing her was touching _his_ girl. He took advantage of the fact that she was knocked out and Eli wasn't around to protect her. Eli gripped him by the back of his shirt pulling him up and slamming him into the wall. He punched him constantly in his nose since he learned from his dad, when you're in a fight, that's the first place to attack.

He constantly jabbed at his nose and threw him on the floor kicking his neck when he felt someone pulling him off.

"Get off of him Eli."

Eli needing to compose himself and pulled back, "Calm down. Go in the room, take your girl and go to bed before this gets worst." Eli nodded and leaned down, picking up Clare and walking to the room upstairs and lied her down on the queen bed. He tugged off her dress, putting it on the computer table and lied down in the bed with her. Someone knocked on the door and Eli told them to 'come in.'

It was Eli's friend who hosted the party, "You alright bro?"

"I'm good, I just-he did that to her and she only slept with me...once. Hopefully she wont remember in the morning." The guy nodded and looked over at Clare in her undergarments, "Damn, she has a nice body."

"Ayy no checking out my girl, get out!"

"But do you see her tits." The guy playfully teased Eli. Eli pulled the blanket higher up Clare's body.

"Get the hell out, you're such an idiot." Eli playfully rolled his eyes.

The guy laughed and walked out. Eli cuddled with Clare and fell asleep next to her.

~-~-~-~XXXX

Clare woke up and immediately felt her stomach rumble. She got up, running to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. The bathroom was right next door and her endless vomiting woke Eli up. He got up and walked to the bathroom and held her hair back and rubbed her back.

She finished releasing her insides and took a spare toothbrush out of the cabinet and began to brush her teeth as Eli hugged her from behind.

She wiped her mouth with a towel and turned around to Eli, "Never drinking again."

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked trying to see if she recalled what the guy did to her.

Clare shook her head, "Why? Did I do something stupid?"

"No, I'm just trying to see if you remembered anything, that's all."

"You ready to go? We can shower when we get to my house." She nodded as they walked back into the room and put on their clothes from the night before.

They said goodbye to Eli's friend and was on their way to his house. They showered and fell asleep as soon as they got there, being extremely exhausted from the energy the party took from them. They slept till about 4 in the afternoon and were awake watching TV in his living room.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked as Clare sat in between his legs.

"Sure." She said turning looking up at him.

"Did you get any piercings since we got together?" He asked trying to see if she remembered that she showed him her nipple piercings.

"Um why?"

"I'm just asking, I wanna know."

"No." She muttered biting her lip, facing the TV still. Eli was trying to figure out why she would lie about something so stupid.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Yesterday you kind of-"

"Oh no, what did I do?"

"You kind of told me you had your nipple pierced then you showed me."

"You're joking." She said turning around to face him. Eli shook his head, "You showed me at the party."

"Oh my god." Clare groaned burying her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"That's so embarrassing."

"It's not Clare, I like them."

"Thank you but still why would I show you my breasts in public?" She groaned.

"Clare, no else saw. Don't be embarrassed. I like your breasts and I liked the piercings and I love your body and I love you, okay?"

She nodded, "You're just always gonna have the image embedded in your mind."

"That's not a bad thing, along with the time we did foreplay." Eli smirked.

Clare playfully rolled her eyes and lied her head on Eli's chest.

"There's something else that happened yesterday, I wasn't gonna say anything but I feel guilty keeping it from you."

"What is it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Do you remember falling asleep on the beanbag?" Clare shook her head in reply.

"Well I went to go get water and I was talking to my friend and while I was-this guy…"

"Oh no." Clare's eyes suddenly got watery.

"No, no, no." Eli quickly interrupted. "He didn't do that but he-he touched you."

"Like my body? Like over my dress right?"

Eli shook his head and decided to be upfront about it, "He fingered you."

"Why the hell would you leave me?" She yelled.

"Clare, this isn't my fault. I beat him up and I—I'm sorry he did it but I stopped him."

"I cant believe a stranger did that to me."

"I'm sorry and I feel bad since you only had sex once before and someone did this to you and he was a stranger."

Clare shrugged, "I guess it's my fault for getting drunk, huh?"

Eli shook his head, "It's not, he was just being a horny asshole. It isn't your fault."

"That is so disturbing; did he do anything else?"

Eli shook his head and pulled Clare into his chest as she tried to process it all.

After about a while of silence and comfort, Clare spoke up. "You know, I have another piercing."

"Where?"

"Guess." She blushed.

Eli looked around awkwardly, "I don't know." Clare took his hand and ran it down her stomach to the front of her pants.

Eli questioned her with his eyes, "Do you have a clit piercing?"

"Possibly, maybe."

"Oh my god, that's hot. Can I see it?"

She shook her head.

Eli pouted, "Please."

"Next time we…ya know. I will." She smiled.

"Why did you get all these freaky piercings?"

"Because I love you and I wanted you to like me even more."

"Clare, I already like you, I love you and you didn't have to."

"But you're happy about it, aren't you?"

Eli nodded and trailed his hands down to the front of her pants and been softly rubbing her center. She bit her inner lip and buried her face in his chest.

"Please." He pleaded putting pressure against her causing her to let out a whimper. She nodded as Eli picked her up, bringing him to her room.

**Well next chp…yeah. Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you probably expected a sex chapter but this is reversed. You'll see. Thanks TurboWiz70**

Eli was busy on set filming while Clare was in his dressing room on her laptop. It was an outside shoot so they were in the back of the building filming; they had been out there all day and everyone was beyond tired and exhausted. It was supposed to be an all-day camping thing for the show but it seemed like it never ended. About 2 hours later, they called it a day and everyone wrapped up.

"Eli!" The director called.

He turned around tiredly and walked over to him, "What's up?"

"On Saturday, you and Carolyn are gonna be shooting a sex scene, okay?" Eli's eyes widened and he kept thinking about Clare's reaction when he told her or saw the show.

"Um why cant someone else do it?"

"Because that's your role, are you fine with it?"

Eli swallowed the lump in his throat and stuttered, "I-uh I don't think my girlfriend is gonna want me to do that."

"It's acting Eli, she should understand."

"Okay." He nodded knowing there was no way out of it and made his way inside. He walked to his dressing room and lightly knocked on the door, "Yeah?"

He opened it and saw Clare lying on the couch. "Why'd you knock? It's your dressing you."

"Well then sorry for respecting your privacy." He teased as he sat down across from her in a chair. She sat up and pulled him on the couch and sat on his lap, "How'd it go?"

"Um its good."

"Good? 12 hours filming and its just good?"

"Really really good." He asked as if a question.

"Are you alright?"

"I need to tell you something." He said looking down at her hands and rubbing his fingers over them.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Two days from now, I umm I have to-I have to do a sex scene."

Clare's eyes formed together questionably. "With who?"

"Carolyn."

"Please tell me you're joking." She pleaded utterly confused. He simply shook his head in reply.

"Well then how is it gonna go? You're not really gonna have sex right?"

"No of course not, but I mean we have to be naked and like we're basically doing it without me inside her."

"Um wow-okay."

"Are you fine it?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean it's your job. It's what you have to do."

"I'm glad you understand." He pulled her closer to him and captured her lips in a kiss. He gripped her hips and her lower back and lied down, pulling her on top of him.

She gripped his face as he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands down her back, in her pants and squeezed her butt and before they could get carried away, there was a knock at the door.

Clare got off of Eli and sat beside him, "Come in." Eli spoke up.

The door opened and it was Fiona, "Time to go lovebirds, they're locking up." They nodded as Fiona exited and Eli got his things together. They interlocked hands as the exited the place and were on their way to Eli's house.

XXX Saturday

Eli was in the shower getting ready as Clare was on the couch simply dressed in sweats and one of Eli's hoodies. She was still iffy about him doing the scene and had to watch it to make sure boundaries weren't crossed. She knew it was apart of his job and he needed to do it, so she tried to be okay with it and not be an overprotective girlfriend.

Eli sped downstairs, "I'm ready beautiful." She nodded, grabbed her phone and they were off to filming. They arrived on set and Clare sat back, behind the cameras as they were all getting changed, hair, makeup and the whole process.

They soon came out and Clare saw Eli walking over to her shirtless with his jeans, "Are you okay?"

She faintly smiled and nodded, "I hope you do good."

Eli smirked and gave her a lingering kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Eli left to go in camera width and was talking to Carolyn before they did the scene. Camera man said they would start filming in about 2 minutes and in no time the scene started. They started out kissing, a little intense but it was manageable for Clare to watch. She saw Carolyn pull Eli on top of her and it was so hard for her to look so she played with her phone. She looked up and saw Eli unclasping her bra, he was pressed against her so she wasn't exposed by the people on set. Eli began to kiss down her stomach and Clare wanted to go home and cry in her pillow. She knew it was acting but it looked so real, like he truly did have feelings for this girl.

Eli pulled down her panties and pulled the blanket above them. He tugged off his pants and boxers and threw it aside as he leaned down to kiss her again. "It's gonna hurt." He whispered to her reciting the line he memorized on the script.

"It's okay." She softly whispered back. He 'pushed' into her and started a slow pace. Eventually, within 5 minutes of 'sex', Clare heard a moan and looked up again to see the girl looked like he was really doing it and she was actually in utter bliss. She saw Eli pounding in her, kissing her neck and that was it for her and she walked out of the building. Eli saw her get up and looked up and knew it was bothering her. He tried to focus on the scene to no avail and put back on his clothes, "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." He ran out the building to find Clare leaning against the building, saddened.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head not wanting to lie anymore.

"What's wrong? Its bothering you?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"You told me you were okay with it."

"Yeah well, I lied. It's killing me to see you doing that."

"I wouldn't have done if it was hurting you."

"I get its your job and you have to but I don't like it and I don't want you doing that."

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me that before?"

"I didn't wanna seem like an overprotective girlfriend."

Eli sighed and looked elsewhere, "Well then what do you want me to do?"

"Go ahead and do it Eli, I cant stop you."

"I don't know why it bothers you, its fake. I love you, only you."

"I know but-I don't know I'm sorry. I'm not being a good girlfriend right now."

"Its fine, just back inside please."

She shook her head, "I'm gonna start crying, just finish it please."

"Clare, come back inside if you love me. I'll try to tone it down, just come inside."

She took his open hand and he led her back inside, "I'm sorry." He apologized to the rest of the cast.

"Elijah!" They called. Eli told Clare to sit down and wait and he ran over, "What happened?"

"We cant be having this, her. If you cant do a sex scene without her crying about it then she needs to leave."

"She's my girlfriend, what do you expect her to do?"

"It's fake, how can that bother someone?"

"I don't know but it bothers her so…"

"So you're going to ruin the scene because of your insecure girlfriend?"

"I'm still doing it." He said loudly aggravated at the rounds of attacks. "I just have to tone it down for her but I'll do it."

They nodded and got back in the scene. It was hard for Eli to tone it down but still make it real. He tried his best but he couldn't if he didn't go full out so he did so anyway. It's his job and Clare has to be okay with it so he did as his mind decided.

Soon the scene was finished, and the editors and director went in the back to edit as the present actors got changed.

"Was that okay?" Eli asked as he put on his regular clothes.

"It's over with so that's all that matters."

"Let's go, I'm taking you out to eat and we need to talk."

"Okay." She said as Eli took her hand and led her to his car, they hopped in and drove off.

XX

They settled down in the booth and gazed over their menus. Eli didn't really want to eat so he put the menus down and waited for Clare. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "Can we talk now?"

"I don't know what's there to talk about." She put her menu down and rested her chin on her hand.

"You're jealousy is ridiculous." He simply stated.

"I'm not jealous." She fired back.

Eli scoffed, "Then why were you throwing a fit back there?"

"I didn't like it, that doesn't mean I'm jealous, I know its fake."

"Forget it." Eli rubbed his forehead out of frustration, "I don't understand you."

"What don't you understand Eli? Its over with, it doesn't matter. You know you would feel the same way if I had to be naked with another guy for a job."

"But I wouldn't throw a big fit, I would tell you I didn't want you do it instead of lying to you."

"Well I'm sorry." She admitted.

Eli didn't respond and the waiter came to their table, "Can I start you off with some drinks if you're not ready to order."

"Can I just get water?" Eli requested.

The waiter nodded and asked Clare, "Um a water too and a chicken sandwich please."

She nodded, taking their menus and walked off.

"Are you still mad at me?" Clare asked.

"I just don't think is gonna work."

"W-what? Did I really mess up that bad?"

"No, its just I'm not-I don't know."

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I cant tell you here."

"Then let's go back to your house." They canceled their order and walked back to his car. In no time, they were sitting up in his room and Clare was waiting for his explain for his random change in emotion and not wanting to be with her anymore.

"I'm not feeling this anymore." He finally spoke up.

"You mean me? You don't love me anymore?"

"I still love you but I'm not feeling the relationship. Like I don't, I don't feel I'm as happy as I could be."

"Then give me a chance Eli, I promise I'll make it better please." She begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"Baby please." She begged taking his hand. "Don't break up with me."

"Clare, we're just like hanging on. I don't feel you're happy with me either."

"But I am, I promise. Please Eli." She let the tears fall down her face. "I need you."

"We can keep trying this, see if things change but if it doesn't, I cant do this anymore."

"Okay, I promise it'll get better." She pulled him towards her to kiss his lips. Her assumption was that if a guy wasn't satisfied with the relationship, they weren't satisfied with the sex so she really wanted to prove to him that she can fulfill his fantasy and give him that perfect, satisfying relationship.

She tugged at his shirt and lifted it off his head. She unbuckled his belt immediately and he pulled back, "What are you doing?"

"I wanna to you I can make you happier."

"This isn't about the sex you know that, right?"

"Yes I know." She lied pulling him back in a kiss.

"Clare, stop." He said pushing her back. "You're making this worst. If you really think that the sex is what's wrong with the relationship, then you're ridiculous."

"Eli, I'm trying." She cried. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I'm giving you everything I have, I don't understand how it's not enough."

"I'm just not happy being with you Clare, I'm sorry but I'm done."

"Why do you want to hurt me?" She bawled. She wasn't expecting their relationship to end any time soon. And the fact Eli was ending it, blaming it on her when she didn't know what she did wrong was eating her up. She tried her best being a girlfriend and didn't know what she did wrong. She considered if he had standards being a celebrity and all but she was clueless and didn't want the relationship to end.

"I don't want to, do you want me to take you back home?

"No, just forget it then. I cant believe you. Just make me feel like shit with a bullshit explanation and expect me to leave. And you said you love me." She scoffed packing up her stuff. She was soon done and grabbed her things, leaving without a word.

She walked a couple of miles, realizing there was no way she could get home. She settled at the curb and took out her phone. She had to call her parents, she knew they were bound to slaughter her, for going across the country but she needed to get home somehow.

She took out her phone and dialed the phone, her mom picking up. "Hello?"

"Um hi mom."

"Hey Clare, how's it going?"

"I have to tell you something. Um I'm –I'm in BC and I need you guys to come back. I have no way to get home."

"Why are you in B.C. Clare? You should be home."

"I know and I'm sorry but I wanted to visit Eli and I've been here since you guys left. He just broke up with me so I have nowhere to go."

"You'll get this lecture when we come back but I cant do anything right now. We're too far. You can stay in a hotel or something until we get down there?"

"How? I have no money."

"You can go to the hotel, give you the credit card number and everything. Okay?"

"Yeah, thank you. I'll call you when I find a hotel."

"Okay, love you. Stay safe."

"Love you too." Clare stuffed her phone back in her pocket and began walking off. She didn't know where she was going and where she would end up and no one was out to help her. She wiped her tears and kept walking, lugging her suitcase in need of a place to stay.

**Don't get mad, I'll make it up to you. Ideas for next chapter lovelys. **


	11. Chapter 11

Clare had been walking with her bag for miles, desperate to find a hotel. She wanted to call Eli and simply asked where a hotel would be in this vicinity but didn't even want to talk with him. She felt someone's presence behind her, turning around to just see swishing bushes; She ignored it and continued walking. She suddenly felt someone's hand pressed against her mouth and grabbed her hands behind her back and she was suddenly thrown in a van. Her mouth was taped shut and her hands roped behind her back and she felt tears forming at her eyes.

This wasn't her neighborhood. She knew nothing about British Columbia so why was she stupid to not let Eli drive her home? The tears fell down her face as the driver drove off and someone in the back with her.

"Do you know why I took you?"

She shook her head, tears falling down her face.

"I know you're the big celebrity's little girlfriend and he will pay big bucks to get you back."

She shook her head trying to indicate to him that they weren't even together.

"What?" He asked. He took the tape off her mouth, "We're not together-HEEEELP!" She yelled but was stopped again when the guy re-taped her mouth.

"Lie all you want." Suddenly Clare's phone was ringing and the guy dug in her pocket, taking it out. He saw Eli's name written on it and laughed, "Broke up? Sure." He threw the phone aside and left it there as Clare continued to pour her eyes out. The car soon came to a stop as Clare was dragged inside of the basement of a house. She was left down at their on the cold floor as the two men departed.

She tried to look around for scissors and couldn't find any. She found something sharp and tried to undo the bandage on her arms to no avail.

XXXX

Eli had been calling Clare for about a half hour and she didn't answer. He knew they broke up but this was beginning to worry him. It was late at night and she intended on traveling back 3 hours. Eli opted on driving her considering that would be the safest way but she wouldn't answer her phone. Eli sighed and gave up.

XXXX

Three days had passed and Eli hadn't got in contact with Clare, he continued to phone her and didn't even have her parents number to call. He decided putting up missing posters were the only option. He made them giving out a thousand dollar reward. He was truly terrified; breaking up with her didn't mean he wanted her to get hurt.

He printed out the fliers and hung them around his neighborhood. Within hours, he got a call that Clare was being held hostage and would only be released until a 100,00 reward. Eli was hesitant about the situation and didn't know if this was ultimately true, but it was worth it.

"Fine, come meet at the café in like an hour?"

"Deal."

Eli was gonna get Clare back but he wasn't gonna let the kidnappers get away scott free. He called the police, allowing them to know he was getting someone from hostage and the destination. Eli patiently waited for two hours and saw no one appear and saw the cops waiting frustrated, undercover. Eli soon saw someone walking in the door and sat down at his table.

"Can I help you?"

"Where's the money?" He questioned.

"Where's Clare?"

"In the van."

"Then get her out."

"No, there's witnesses."

"Then you don't get your money." Eli made a signal to the police and they put him in handcuffs, making their way to the van. They slid the door open and saw Clare tied up in the back. They helped her out and Eli ran over to her and took the tape off her mouth and untied her arms.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Are you okay?" One of the officers asked.

She nodded, "I'll be fine, hopefully." She glared at Eli. The officers handcuffed the driver and the man who confronted Eli and was taken to the station while their car was towed.

They wanted to examine Clare for any signs of rapes or beatings but she constantly informed them that she was fine and just wanted to go home.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He softly pulled her close to him.

She looked at him confused, "How'd you even know what happened?"

"I called you constantly and I got worried so I put up missing signs and those dickheads of a guy called so I made sure the police was here."

She nodded, "Thank you."

"This has made me realize I don't want to lose you Clare, I'm sorry."

"If me having to get kidnapped makes you realize you made a mistake, then I don't wanna be with you. The reason they kidnapped me because I was dating you, they thought they would get money, Eli. You're the only whole reason this happened to me so I guess the break up was for the best.

Eli's eyes formed together in a questioning look, "No Clare, its not my fault. They're idiots which is why they did it. I made a mistake."

"Can you just drive me home please?" She asked avoiding his gaze.

"Why should I dr-?"

"Please." She begged. "I'm scared enough as it is."

"Fine." He defeated. He walked down the block and got in Morty as Clare got in. It took them an awful while to get back but Clare was relieved when he pulled up in front of her house.

"I'll call you later?"

"Well I lost my phone so no thanks."

She got out of the car and walked inside her house, locking it. She phoned her parents and told them she had to talk to them and they were on their from the airport. Clare was beyond exhausted, anxious, panicky and uncomfortable as she fell down on her bed.

Within an hour, her front door opened and she ran downstairs and enveloped her parents in a hug. "I got kidnapped. " She said abruptly. Her parents were confused. She told them the whole story, the breakup and how she didn't even intend on talking to Eli again after the traumatic experience.

Her parents gave her all the comfort she needed until she figured she should go rest. She heard her laptop and grabbed it seeing a message on her facerange. She saw it was from Eli asking whats her house number. She ignored it and crawled under the blankets. She was stressed and he would just make it worst. She relaxed and took a nap, hoping that it was all just a dream

**Ideas for next chapter? How do you want them to get back together? And I want to right the next chp of Breakeven now but I don't know what to do….help?**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Where does he keep his money?" They questioned as Clare sat on a chair arms and legs roped up._

_"I dont know." She responded for the billionth time. "Why would he tell me that, I was his girlfriend not his banker."_

_"You're such a bitch." They responded as one guy smacked her in her face. She clenched her jaw as a tear fell down her face. _

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _

__Before it could continue, Clare jumped up drenched in sweat as she thought about that horrible experience. She ran her fingers through her hair as she got up to take a quick shower. She thought about alot. About the kidnappers. The situation. Eli.

Thought about forgiving him. She figured she would be awfully foolish to do so but it couldnt hurt to give him a call.

She went downstairs and grabbed the house phone. She hopped on the counter and dialed his number, placing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Its Clare."

"Oh my god hey, are you alright?"

"Somewhat."

"Im surprised you called."

"Yeah." She replied." I felt kind of guilty."

"About leaving?"

"Not about leaving, about leaving without a reasonable explanation."

"It was reasonable, I completely understand."

"You dont though." She replied. "You have no idea how much this whole situation scared me."

"They didnt touch you, right?"

"No but they slapped me and punched me. Spat in my face all because I wouldnt tell them where you kept your money or your bank account number."

"Im so sorry."

"Its over now." She simply responded.

"Have you thought about us?" He hesitantly asked.

"Yes."

"What exactly?"

"Why do you want to know?" She challenged.

"Because I miss you."

"And I miss you but _you_ broke up with _me_."

"For the stupidest reason known to man, I know."

"You hurt me and treated me like crap recently and after what happened, I cant let you back in my life and with all the pretty girls in the acting industry, Im pretty sure you dont want me in yours."

"I do actually want you in my life, this has made me realize I could have lost you if they took it too far."

"You only want to be with me again because this happened, not because you really want to Elijah."

"What do I need to do?" He asked.

"You need to give me time. Alot of time. I already had a nightmare because of this."

"You know this isnt my fault, its not like I planned it."

"I know and Im not blaming you for that. You broke up with me, thats it. Thats what Im blaming you for and you suddenly want me because I got hurt? Thats bull."

"Well I have to go, I have a read-through but I'll call you later."

"Okay." She responded before hanging up. She heard her front door being unlocked and hopped off the counter. She saw her parents coming through and rushed to hug them.

"I missed you guys."

"Sweetie, are you okay? Oh my god, what happened?"

"Im fine now, its okay. Everything's good." She smiled.

"We're too worried to be upset with you." Randall added.

"I hope thats a good thing."

"Have you talked to your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend" She emphasized. "And yeah, I just got off the phone with him. We're still broken up but I dont know. I cant get back with his this soon."

"Its good, you need a break from him and that whole life he's brought you in." Helen enforced.

"I know." She replied. "Im hoping being away from him will both of us and help me forget everything. Im paranoid home."

"How about we discuss over dinner? We'll take quick showers, unpack our things and we'll be good. Okay?"

Clare smiled and nodded, "I love you guys, thanks for understanding." They nodded and softly kissed Clare on the cheek. Clare's phone buzzed as her parents walked upstairs. She opened the message and read it,

_On set. Cant stop thinking about you_

_-Eli_


End file.
